


whatever a sun will always sing is you

by komorebirei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AdriNoire, Adrien and Ladybug get to know each other very well, Angst Possible But Mild, Civilian Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kiss Writing Prompts, Kisses, Kwami Swap, Secret dating, awkward teenagers, character-study, cute shenanigans, disguises, ladrien, not edited much, relationship-study, they're fifteen, written on the fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 32,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebirei/pseuds/komorebirei
Summary: “I didn't think you'd actually... do anything," Adrien admitted, cheeks prickling with warmth. "I-I mean, I never expected... I didn't know you watched my interviews.” That definitely wasn’t how he'd imagined confessing to Ladybug.“Of course I do!” Ladybug squeaked. “Uhh, that is…” She looked down at her hands, nervously turning her yo-yo over, over and over. “Maybe you’re not the only one with a crush.”After an unexpected confession, Ladybug and Adrien start dating in secret. A progressive character- and relationship-study quilted from drabbles, with the intention of digging treasure out of the cove that is Ladrien. Written using kashimalin-fanfiction's kiss writing prompts from Tumblr.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 459
Kudos: 353





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decided to do this. We'll see how it goes. ^_^; Disclaimer: I'm not planning anything or giving it much thought. I just wanted to do something fluffy to get my creative juices flowing. The story will be continuous and chronological, but it will be told in little snapshot drabbles.
> 
> Note: Yes, I changed the title. I was never happy with the old title, but I had to name the work something since I was starting it. The new title is a line from ee cummings' poem, [i carry your heart with me](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/49493/i-carry-your-heart-with-mei-carry-it-in). (He's one of my favorite poets.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

“I didn't think you'd actually... do anything," Adrien admitted, cheeks prickling with warmth. "I-I mean, I never expected... I didn't know you watched my interviews.” That definitely wasn’t how he'd imagined confessing to Ladybug.

“Of course I do!” Ladybug squeaked. “Uhh, that is…” She looked down at her hands, nervously turning her yo-yo over, over and over. “Maybe you’re not the only one with a crush.”

Adrien didn’t know it was possible to feel warmer. Ladybug’s eyes darted up to meet his, and he realized he was staring. “… Maybe… ?” he repeated cautiously.

Ladybug’s gaze fell back to her lap. She looked like she was trying to disappear into Adrien’s hospital-white couch, which wasn’t working too well in a bright red skin-tight suit.

“Uhh… do you mean to say that… you like me?” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Ladybug covered her face with both hands and nodded.

Adorable.

“I—wow.” Adrien was speechless. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Her voice was muffled.

Adrien reached out and lifted her hands away from her face. She gave him a shy smile and didn’t look away. The light from the window caught in her cerulean irises, her cheeks dusted with peach-pink. She was exquisite.

“How did I get so lucky?” he mused aloud.

“You? Lucky?” Ladybug laughed breathlessly.

“This is _amazing._ I can’t believe you actually feel the same way. But… what do we do now?” Adrien still hadn’t let go of her hands. “We couldn’t, you know… go on dates… could we? Or maybe you could just visit me here! There’s a certain window in the security system’s blind spot, so I could show you where to land and—wait, Ladybug!”

Ladybug had stood up, breaking Adrien’s hold on her. “S-sorry, this was a bad idea,” she mumbled, turning toward the windows. “You’re right, there’s no way this could work out, it’s far too dangerous. I should go.”

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Adrien rose and took a step toward her, at the exact moment Ladybug turned and took a step back toward him.

She crashed into him with a shriek, unintentionally tackling him backwards into the couch.

In the tangle of limbs and hair, Adrien felt something moist and realized Ladybug’s lips had brushed against his own. Heart pounding, he whispered “shh!” and held her still against him, listening for sounds of footsteps in the hall.

Nothing except the sound of Ladybug breathing quickly, the feeling of her racing heartbeat against his, and the tingle of moisture lingering on his lips. The only thing he could think of was wanting to kiss her for real, and judging by her smitten expression when she pulled back enough to meet his eyes, she wanted it too.

Weaving his fingers through her hair, he pressed his lips to hers, and felt her arms entwine themselves around his neck as she melted into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.


	2. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing these prompts in the order that people request them. Want to request a prompt? [Send me an ask on Tumblr.](https://mireilletan.tumblr.com/post/190125307280/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts) (I listed the used prompts at the bottom of this post.)

This was bad.

The akumatized victim, pink-and-grey-clad and riding a magical hovercraft, had reduced a third of the civilians to babbling, gleeful fanatics, and had just spotted Adrien.

His bodyguard—the reason he hadn’t gotten away to transform yet—lifted a ham-like arm to shield him from her magic beam.

“Run, Mr. Bodyguard! I’ve got him!” a melodic voice cried, and a blur of red later, Adrien found himself hurtling through the air, carried bridal-style in the arms of the most beautiful girl in Paris.

“Ladybug! What are you doing?” Stupid question, but he hadn’t expected her to just pick him up like that. Now there was no one taking care of the akuma.

“Saving you.”

Twice over, Adrien thought. There was no way his bodyguard was going to let him out of sight during a direct attack, unless it was in the arms of a superhero. Not that Viktor had any choice in the matter. Now he was free to transform, almost.

“My hero,” Adrien crooned as Ladybug deposited him in a nondescript alley only a few blocks away from his mansion. “Thank you.”

She blushed and tugged on a pigtail. “Actually, I had an ulterior motive. I wanted to give you this—”

She handed him a folded piece of paper.

“What’s this?” He unfolded the paper, to find a phone number scrawled in jagged, misshapen digits.

“I wrote that with my non-dominant hand, so don’t try to do a handwriting analysis on me,” Ladybug declared with forced sternness, like a soft parent pretending to be strict. “I got a burner phone  _ only _ for texting you, so… yeah. You can text me at this number.” She blushed and smiled shyly.

“Ladybug, you’re—This is amazing.” Adrien cradled the paper like it was treasure, fighting back a smile at the fact that she’d changed her handwriting to make sure he didn’t discover her identity. Typical Ladybug thoroughness. As if he’d ever seen her civilian handwriting before. “Thanks, Ladybug.”

Ugh, ‘Ladybug.’ So formal. But Bugaboo and My Lady were already taken. What else could he call her? Bug? Buggy?

“So—now that you have it, and now that you’re safe—I have to go save Paris!” She looked around. It was quiet here; the akuma-caused chaos hadn’t reached this part of the city yet. “Will you be okay?”

“Don’t worry about me.” Adrien winked. “I’m a pro at hide-and-seek.”

“So, um… talk to you later.” Ladybug shifted a foot, as if to go, and Adrien instinctively reached out a hand to touch her shoulder.

Her eyes locked on to his, wide with inquisitive expectation.

His mouth went dry. Was it okay to kiss her? Would she find him too forward and annoying like Chat? Were they even technically dating now?

In the middle of his hesitation, she unexpectedly leaned toward his shoulder and, blinking furiously, tickled his cheek with her eyelashes.

It sent a shudder through his whole body, and he gasped. “What was that?”

“A butterfly kiss,” Ladybug giggled.

Emboldened by Ladybug’s playfulness, Adrien pouted, protesting, “Ladybugs don’t kiss like that. What about a real one?” He bowed his head toward her, placing himself within reach.

Ladybug blinked, then smiled indulgently and stood on her tiptoes to ghost a kiss on his cheek, light as ladybug wings.

He rolled his cheek against hers and gave one back. Her skin was smooth and warm to the touch, infused with a subtle floral scent.

He wanted more, but now wasn’t the time.

“… Okay, go show that akuma who’s boss,” Adrien murmured, nosing her bangs.

“Right!” Ladybug stepped back, hardening with duty and determination. “Can’t leave my kitty hanging.”

Adrien’s chest warmed.

Ladybug rappelled onto a roof, but paused and turned around, ribbons whipping in the breeze. “Um… I didn’t mean  _ my kitty,  _ by the way. He’s just my partner. There’s nothing  _ like that _ going on between us! Don’t worry!”

She meant it to reassure him, knowing his feelings for her, but her words had the opposite effect. With a pit in his stomach, Adrien smiled weakly and raised a hand in acknowledgement.

She crouched, frozen in stasis, watching him from a distance with her mouth in a small ‘o.’ She seemed to have noticed the change in his mood.

A cackle of maniacal laughter cut the air, jolting Ladybug to attention. She dispatched her yo-yo.

“Sorry, I have to go! Text me! I don’t have your number!”

Her voice carried over the rooftops as she swung away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first couple of chapters are actually a little longer than I want to be writing these. ^_^; But, just setting up the scenario for now.
> 
> A large part of why I wanted to do Ladrien for this challenge is because _fifty_ is a lot of kisses, a lot of chapters. That means the relationship will have to deepen. I thought it was a perfect opportunity to explore potential depth of Ladrien _without_ moving to a reveal too quickly. I'll probably include a reveal toward the end (or maybe not, depending on how it goes) but for the most part, Adrien is going to respect the rules and not push to find out Ladybug's identity, so this will be purely Ladrien.
> 
> What do you think so far? Let me know in the comments!


	3. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.

Adrien broke the kiss to mumble out, “Hold on…” 

He shifted the intrusive laptop off his thighs and closed it, then looped an arm around Ladybug’s waist, pulling her half into his lap. His Lady was far more interesting than anime, anyway.

Ladybug stroked his cheek.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked for what must be the fifth time that evening. He still couldn’t believe they were actually dating. He couldn’t believe Ladybug was okay with dating a civilian, let alone him. He couldn’t believe she was sitting on his bed and they were making out.

“More than okay,” she whispered, then reinitiated the kiss.

His hand somehow found its way down from her waist to her hip, then down to her thigh.

She wasn’t complaining—on the contrary, she threw one leg across his, letting her own hand trail down his neck to his chest.

They both jumped when a familiar knock sounded faintly.

“Was that a—”

“Yes, shh!” Adrien shoved her off the bed with surprising strength, into the crevice between the bedframe and the cabinet. _“So_ sorry,” he hissed, his expression was a mixture of panic and horror at having pushed the love of his life so roughly. Worse, she was still painfully obvious in her red suit.

Nathalie typically gave him about five seconds before barging in, regardless of whether he answered or not. Not enough time for Ladybug to run to the bathroom without risking getting caught.

He looked around frantically, cursing the minimalist interior design that left few hiding places or props to use for camouflage. The bedsheets would have to do. With great haste, he uprooted the sheets and dumped them on top of Ladybug, followed by the pillows.

Nathalie came in, all dignified poise. She zeroed in on the bare state of the bed immediately.

“Adrien, what happened here?”

“Checking for bedbugs!” He yelped, rubbing the back of his neck and wincing at the word ‘bug.’ He did not want Nathalie thinking about ‘bugs’ right now.

Nathalie narrowed her eyes. “We do not have bedbugs. Did you see one?”

“No, uh, I read an article about them and got a little paranoid! Thought I’d look just in case! Doesn’t hurt to be too cautious, right?” He laughed nervously.

After a long, judgmental pause, Nathalie moved on to her main point. “… Anyway, we signed a new contract with… and you’re scheduled for an early morning… your Father is especially concerned about this because…”

Adrien didn’t hear any of the details. He had tuned her out, consumed by the fact that Ladybug’s knee was peeking out from under the comforter. He could see it clearly in his peripheral vision. All Nathalie had to do was look down and she’d see it too. Would she buy that he had a life-sized Ladybug model?

Nathalie raised her voice. “Adrien, is there something—?”

“Nope. No. I just… ugh.” He crossed his arms over his midsection. “I feel sick all of a sudden. Do we have anything for indigestion?”

Nathalie raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure we do.”

“Can you check?” Adrien begged. “Please?”

“All right,” Nathalie conceded, sweeping over the room with a lingering, suspicious gaze, but making no immediate move to leave.

_Don’t look down don’t look down don’t look down—_

“Get ready for bed. It’s already late, and you have to be at the shoot location by six a.m.” With those words, she finally departed.

Once the door was safely closed, Adrien breathed a colossal sigh of relief and dug Ladybug out from the bedclothes. “I’m am _so_ sorry, that was _so_ rude of me! I panicked!”

“I thought you said they were gone!”

“They were supposed to be! Until—” Adrien tapped the screen of his phone to view the time. Ten-thirty. “—Oh. Ten. How did it get so late?”

“Well… we did sort of get… distracted…” Ladybug giggled sheepishly. “Maybe we should set an alarm next time?”

The hilarity of having to use an alarm to time their ‘dates’—and the idea that there was even going to _be_ a ‘next time’—seemed so ludicrous yet too-good-to-be-true, Adrien couldn’t help but crack up, shaking with silent laughter.

Ladybug stared at him in surprise for a second before joining him, stifling her laughter behind her palms.

“—Oh! She’s coming back—I need to leave,” Ladybug realized, sobering up.

Adrien reached out for her, wrapping his arms around her neck and leaning down to touch his forehead to hers. “Text me when you get home, okay? My little bedbug.” He grinned and winked.

“Of course, pretty boy,” she murmured, placing a light kiss on his lips. His eyes closed, but she didn’t kiss him again as he expected. Stepping back, she admired his slightly dazed look, the subtle gradient of pink on his cheekbones, the beautiful glimmer of peridot when his eyes slitted open, searching for her.

This was better than a dream. Not only could she joke with Adrien and make him blush like that, but he was _hers_. Clandestine visits, close calls, and secrets might become the unfortunate trademarks of their relationship, but it was a small price to pay for precious time with the boy she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, Adrien found his new nickname for her by fortunate chance and a slip of his tongue.
> 
> These chapters are ending up longer than I intended, but I'm just going with the flow. ^_^; I look forward to Ladybug and Adrien slowly breaking down their barriers to develop their own quirky dynamic. What do you think of things so far?


	4. Parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To prevent anyone figuring out who they're texting, as an extra precaution, Adrien and Ladybug gave each other cryptic names in their phones and delete their conversations periodically so there's no evidence left behind. "Mushi" means bug in Japanese.

When Ladybug started dating Adrien, she realized he wasn’t actually as busy as she had thought.

As it turned out, he had a lot of free time. Only he had to spend that free time within the four walls of his room. So, he wasn’t as much busy, as busy being oppressed.

Marinette couldn’t do much about that, but Ladybug could.

—

 **mushi** : you know we could go other places besides your room

 **him** : What do you mean?

 **mushi** : i mean i have a magic yo-yo and there’s that blind spot so i can sneak you out and take you places when everyone’s asleep

 **him** : …  
**him** : Now that is a GREAT idea.

 **mushi** : wait what if nathalie goes in your room and you’re not there?

 **him** : We had a talk about privacy after last time and she promised to stop doing that.  
**him** : I mean I’m not seven years old anymore.  
**him** : And if needed I could lock the door, but they hate it when I do that.

 **mushi** : ok good. so… what are you doing now?

 **him** : YES PLEASE.  
**him** : I mean I’m at home doing nothing so you’re very welcome to come sweep me off my feet and rescue me from the crushing boredom.

 **mushi** : that could be arranged

 **him** : Eagerly waiting for you, bedbug. ^_^

 **mushi:** nooo  
**mushi:** it makes me feel lazy when you call me that

 **him:** Oh, I know how hard working you are, Supreme Heroine of Paris.  
**him:** Hurry, there’s a damsel in distress that needs saving!

 **mushi:** maybe we should postpone this date

 **him:** No!!! I repent.  
**him:** Please come, lovebug~

 **mushi:** …  
**mushi:** all right  
**mushi:** see you soon my prince ;)

—

“Oh my gosh,” Adrien let out a breath of a laugh. “This is scarier than—than I imagined.”

Being on an exposed beam of the Eiffel Tower felt different with his expensive but flimsy civilian clothes whipping around him, reminding him that the wind was stronger up high, and he’d probably die if he fell and didn’t have a superhero to save him.

Except he did, so there was nothing to worry about.

“We could go somewhere else,” Ladybug suggested. “Anywhere.”

“No, this is perfect.” Adrien swung his legs lazily, leaning back on one palm and admiring the view of the city. It was nearly midnight, so the tower was technically closed to the public, but there was still a robust smattering of lights on down below. “A perfect backdrop.”

“Backdrop?”

“For the main feature… you.” He touched her knee, then patted his lap. “Come here, Bug.”

Obligingly, she swung her legs over his lap and cuddled close, resting her head on his shoulder. There was plenty of space on the outcrop from the second platform that they weren’t in danger of actually falling.

“Maybe I should come up with a fake name,” Ladybug mused. “Like, a normal human name.”

“Are you saying you don’t like me calling you lovebug?” Adrien teased.

Ladybug blushed. She actually really liked it. “It’s not that… but wouldn’t it be more normal if you called me by a girl’s name instead of an insect? Like Julie, or Sophie, or—”

 _“No.”_ Adrien tapped her nose. “Who needs ‘normal’? I don’t want to call you by the wrong name. Plus, your name is cute.”

“You’re really okay with not knowing my real identity?” She wasn’t sure yet if _she_ was okay with it, but this is how things had to be right now.

“I understand. I know it’s for our safety.”

“You wouldn’t feel like I was deceiving you?”

Adrien let out a laugh. “Why would I? I knowingly started dating a masked superhero. I know the rules of our game, Bug. It’s fine with me, as long as it’s fine with you.”

She was silent for a moment. “… It’s fine with me,” she decided.

“Good.” Adrien touched her jaw, gazing down at her with soft adoration. “… May I…?”

“You don’t have to ask every time. I’m not going to reject you,” Ladybug murmured, turning her face up to catch his lips.

They were cold at first, so she interspersed her kisses with licks and bites until they were warm. She explored his lips slowly, and he matched her pace, not heated and passionate, but tender and attentive. They fell into a suspended moment in time, where neither wanted to change a thing—they were perfectly happy to sit there, meters and meters above every other human being in Paris, and kiss.

 _Inhale…_ their breaths mingled, spiced with a cocktail of subtle traces of fragrance—strawberry, dragonfruit and honeysuckle, mixing with peppermint, rose, and jasmine with an undertone of citrus and sandalwood.

 _Exhale…_ both teens reveled in the intimacy of sharing the same air, Ladybug sinking deeper into Adrien’s embrace as his chest fell.

 _Inhale…_ his scent must be a drug because Ladybug was feeling giddy and lightheaded.

 _Exhale…_ there was something in it that was uniquely Adrien, buried underneath the artificial fragrances, a scent without a name and headier than any perfume.

When their lips finally parted, the glow on Adrien’s face and the sparkle in his eyes bolstered Ladybug’s resolve, a pesticide to the doubts that had begun to take root in her conscience.

This was okay. Ladybug could whisk him away from his lonely, secluded life and give him the love and attention he craved. He liked her back, and most importantly, he was happy. What he needed now was Ladybug, not Marinette—and she really was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ what do you think about this chapter? This prompt was a little challenging for me (both times I had to write it, for this series and my random ship drabbles) because the kiss is supposed to be long and I wanted it to take up some time in reading, too, meaning I had to describe sort of what it's like to kiss someone for a long time. From my personal experience, the other thing you focus on besides the physical sensation is the scents, so that's what I focused on here.
> 
> In regards to the fragrances, I imagined them wearing subtle amounts of specific fragrances that exist, because I’m an overthinker like that. (One of which I'm pretending is what "Adrien the Fragrance" smells like, and I imagine he does wear it all the time because his father makes him, and Marinette recognized his scent on the "statue" in Puppeteer 2, presumably because she bought the actual perfume and sprays it on her cat body pillow to pretend she's sleeping beside him at night. :P I mean, how many times has she been close enough to Adrien to smell him?) Can you guess which ones?
> 
> And aaaahh, these "drabbles" are longer than I intend! I'm going to try to make them shorter in the future so I can keep this up. But it probably won't happen in the next chapter. -_-;


	5. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my headcanon that Adrien has no idea how to navigate Paris on foot, since he's always either in the car or jumping around on rooftops. This one sort of snowballed, oops! From now on, I plan to make chapters much shorter.

“You treat me like I’m still a baby—I’m sick of it! I hate you!”

“Adrien, how dare you speak to me like—”

“It doesn’t matter! I can make my own decisions! I’m leaving!”

Adrien pushed open the massive double doors, letting them slam on his father’s voice commanding him to ‘Get back here immediately,’ then barking at Nathalie and Viktor to get the car.

And he ran out into the rain, as fast as his unclad feet could take him, feeling the asphalt pound against his heels and loose stones poke through his socks. Hot, angry tears mixed with raindrops as they streamed down his cheeks.

He didn’t even know if Plagg was with him. 

A woman with an orange umbrella noticed him and approached. “Young man, do you need help? Wait, are you—?”

Horrified at the thought of being recognized, Adrien ducked his head, letting his dripping bangs obscure his features, and turned down a less-populated street, breaking into a sprint that made his muscles burn. He took turn after turn, convoluting his path and avoiding people. Despite his rebellion, he wouldn’t  _ dare  _ disgrace the Agreste brand by being caught in public like this. At least, thanks to the rain, no one was paying too much attention.

Now that distance provided a buffer for his anger, logic began to work. Even so close to home, he realized he didn’t know where he was. He wondered where he could go, whether he should let Nathalie and Viktor find him, whether he should transform, or whether it would only cause more problems if he were to disappear. The soles of his feet were screaming, at once burning from the abuse and chilled to the bone by the cold asphalt. 

Then, suddenly, the pain stopped as his feet departed from the ground.

The sight of red and black spotted arms wrapped around his waist was one of the most welcome he had seen in his life.

She brought him to a utility alcove on a rooftop.

“You saved me again, just in time,” he chuckled humorlessly, thankful for the rain washing away traces of his tears. “How are you so perfect?”

Ladybug ignored his question. “What are you  _ doing  _ out in the rain with no coat or—you’re not wearing shoes?! Adrien!” She put her hands on her hips and glared him down.

He looked away, withering into himself. He wasn’t proud of how he’d behaved. “I fought with my father and ran out of the house without thinking. I couldn’t turn back just because it was raining.”

“Good thing I was already out,” she snapped. “How long were you planning on staying in the rain like this?”

Adrien shrugged dejectedly. What could he say? He  _ wasn’t _ planning, and he felt ashamed.

Ladybug stroked his wet bangs off his forehead and pulled his head down to press a slippery kiss to his cheek, then wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Later, maybe.” Adrien felt fatigued from the fight and wanted to put it behind him for now, especially since he was with Ladybug. “It was stupid. I shouldn’t have expected—anyway, it doesn’t matter. I just overreacted.”

“It does matter. Your feelings are valid,” Ladybug coaxed.

“No, I should be used to him by now,” Adrien dismissed glumly. “He’s always like this.”

Ladybug furrowed her brow, angry at Gabriel for making Adrien feel like he had to settle. “You should have called me. I could have taken you somewhere instead of you just running around in the rain. What if you’d stepped on glass?!”

“I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t see me like this.”

“Adrien! You don’t have to impress me.”

“I doubt this—” he muttered darkly, gesturing at himself— “is the Adrien Agreste you thought you were crushing on.”

Ladybug realized he probably thought she liked the boy she saw in magazines and on television, and something flared in her. “Adrien, no. It’s not what you think. I can’t tell you how I started liking you, but… it’s not because you’re Perfect Mr. Model, so don’t think you have to live up to that with me, okay?”

He searched her eyes for a moment, rivulets of rainwater trailing from the tips of his bangs down his face, then the corners of his lips turned up in a wry smile. “Now I’m really curious why you like me.”

“Sorry. It’ll give away too much…” It was starting to hit Ladybug how difficult this would be, trying to balance getting to know Adrien—more specifically, letting him get to know  _ her, _ because it was only fair—and dropping clues too obvious for him not to put together her identity without even trying.

“Wait, does that mean—”

“Nope.” Ladybug reached up to cover his mouth, shaking her head. “Dangerous grounds.”

Adrien nodded silently, and she let her hand fall.

“How did you find me, anyway?”

“I think Tik—ummm, I think my Ladybug powers give me an extra boost of luck somehow. I decided to come out and patrol since people are more likely to be upset in the rain. Did you know that? There have been studies.”

“Wow—I didn’t, but that makes sense.” Adrien frowned. “Patrolling without Chat Noir?”

“I mean… it’s not his fault. I didn’t tell him I was going out.”

It should have been possible. Kwamis could sense when transmissions were coming through and tell their masters; she could have called him to join.

“Why don’t you ask him for help more? You can’t shoulder  _ all _ the responsibility, you know?” Adrien hoped Ladybug wouldn’t find him too presumptuous for critiquing something that supposedly had nothing to do with him.

He didn’t expect her face to melt into a fond smile.

“He helps me a lot, even more than he realizes. I’m really grateful for him, actually. Small stuff like this I can handle.”

Adrien could have kissed her then, but he fought back a blush and softly countered, “Still, you never know what could happen. You should have someone watching your back  _ every _ time you go out.”

She kissed his chin. “You’re sweet, but… don’t worry about me, pretty boy.”

He cupped her cheek and pulled her lips toward his to share a saltwater kiss. “… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“All right.” Ladybug licked a droplet that was rolling down his cheek with the tip of her tongue. “I’ll call him next time.”

“Thank you,” Adrien whispered, folding her in his arms.

“Your father’s probably looking for you.”

“You mean he’s having his lackeys look for me,” Adrien corrected.

“I’m sure he’s worried.”

“Doubtful… but furious? Definitely…” Adrien sighed. “Can you bring me down, lovebug?”

Ladybug grinned like a fool at the endearment and gave him one last affectionate nuzzle. “Of course, my prince. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. But if he upsets you again, call me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, happy weekend. How was this chapter? What do you think of the story so far? Is there anything you want to see?
> 
> Have you ever run from home barefoot? (I have.) Judging from Gabriel's comments about Adrien, and the fact that as Chat Noir, Adrien got frustrated enough (when he's supposed to be a neutral third party) to demand from his father "Why do you never listen to me?!" I can imagine them having heated screaming matches now and then, when Gabriel takes things a step too far and Adrien cracks.


	6. Façade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was specifically requested to make the setting a Gabriel function.

Adrien never thought his father would actually listen when he suggested inviting Ladybug to the investors’ ball. On one hand, her presence made what had promised to be a boring evening far more enthralling. On the other, Adrien didn’t anticipate how exquisite a form of torture it would be to watch her from afar wearing _that_ outfit and not be able to even get close to her.

The third time their eyes met across the ballroom, he’d had it. Excusing himself from the portly old man who was recounting tales of former glory as a fencing champion in his youth, Adrien made his way toward her.

Instead of wearing an evening gown over her suit, she had embellished it with garments in shimmery-opaque and sheer black dotted with micro-crystals that caught the light—a high-low skirt that flattered the curve of her hips, and a black halter-top with crystals spilling like stars from the neckline. The same diaphanous material that featured in her skirt cascaded down her back and connected with her arms at the elbows and hands, giving the effect of gossamer wings.

Aware of the eyes of guests following every detail of the interaction, and the inevitable flashes of paparazzi cameras, Adrien bowed deeply. “Ladybug… there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you ever since you saved my life.”

She cocked her head, waiting for him to go on, not quite sure what he was up to. In their proximity, Adrien noticed she had studded the bottom of her mask with crystals, too, brightening her cheekbones and making her eyes shine. 

He took her hand. “Thank you.” Reverently, he kissed it—nothing more than respectful and polite to outside eyes, but he infused the gesture with tenderness and devotion he hoped would reach her. “Is there anything I could do to repay you?”

Smiling coyly, she suggested, “How about a dance?”

“The pleasure would be mine.”

She followed him onto the dance floor. A slow number was playing, and they moved as if in a trance, his hands on her slim waist, hers around his neck, her wings whisper-soft and draped over his shoulders as if to lay claim to him.

“You look gorgeous,” he murmured. “I love what you’ve done with your suit. These pieces look like they were designed for you.” He touched the material of her wings.

“That’s because they were.”

“Really? Who—”

She smirked.

 _“You_ designed these?”

She nodded. “And made them, too.”

“Wow. You’re amazing.” He beamed, feeling delighted and honored to learn something new about her. He knew that every tidbit of her other life that she shared was given deliberately, a token of trust. He wouldn’t betray her by using them to find her civilian identity.

“You know, I didn’t know you invited me here to torture me with having to pretend we barely know each other,” Ladybug teased. “But I’m glad I had an excuse to wear the outfit.”

He laughed, feeling afloat with admiration and love for her. “I was thinking the same thing,” he admitted in a low voice. “That it was torture, I mean. Thank you for the dance.”

In case anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation, they fell silent, content to indulge in one another’s company while the opportunity lasted.

“What am I spelling?” Adrien prefaced, before tracing an “I” on the small of her back, followed by an “L.”

She caught his eyes, eyebrows lifted in wordless comprehension, and he grinned, pleased that she was in on it.

O. V. E.

She flushed, the corners of her mouth tugging upward in a barely contained smile. Encouraged, Adrien spelled the last word.

Y. O. U.

She leaned up and whispered only for him to hear, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was about twice as long and I was only halfway done, then I reminded myself these are supposed to be drabbles and deleted most of what I had. This one was pretty challenging and I'm not sure if it turned out okay or not. I hope there was something to like about it. ^_^;


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Kissing tears from the other’s face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you. How's your day going? Hope you enjoy this chapter.

He could tell she was frazzled—it was in her red-rimmed eyes, her anemic smile, the droop of her shoulders. She’d pushed herself to the limits again, and he hadn’t been much help this time.

He contemplated going after her as soon as the fight ended, but if they met in public, they couldn’t be themselves, so instead he chose to detransform in his room and text her.

 **him:** Ladybug, I know you must be tired, but can you come over? Please.   
**him:** I need you.

He left it vague, figuring she would put on the stoic act if he let on that he knew she wasn’t okay. She wouldn’t be able to resist doing him a favor, though. It might have been a touch manipulative, but it was for a good reason.

Five minutes later found her climbing in through his open window, all bright smiles. “You called, my prince? At your service.”

“Yes.” He gathered her into his arms. “I needed you.”

“For what?”

“To give you this.” He kissed the top of her head, squeezing her tighter. “And to remind you that you’re amazing, brilliant, and beautiful, and that all of Paris loves you for everything that you do.”

And with those few simple words, she came undone, dissolving into gasping sobs as she buried into his shoulder, hugging him as if she were drowning and he were the only thing keeping her afloat.

He rocked her back and forth, rubbing between her shoulder blades and whispering sweet nothings into her hair. He knew how much the fear of messing things up took a toll on her. She worried about being a worthy guardian, about making the right judgment calls, about remembering to tie all the right knots at the end of each battle.

Today had been a mess; lives were at stake, and she would have blamed herself if anything had gone wrong. He wished he could do something to lighten her mental stress instead of just providing comfort.

Then he realized, maybe there _was_ something he could do.

“Why don’t you let Chat Noir be Ladybug sometimes?”

The unexpectedness of his suggestion made her tears stop. “You mean… switch miraculous? Let him lead?”

“Yeah.” Adrien bit his lip, suddenly less confident. “Don’t you trust him?”

Ladybug was silent.

“I’m sure he could do it. Speaking as a civilian, _I’d_ trust my life to him,” Adrien bluffed, praying she wouldn’t shoot him down too harshly. Maybe he should have stayed silent and spared himself the pain of hearing that she didn’t think he was up to it. “He’d never let you get hurt, I’m sure of it. He’d never let Paris down.”

He braced himself for her response.

“Of course I trust him.” Her voice was small, but not hesitant. “It’s just, what if something happened to him? I wouldn’t be able to throw my lucky charm and get him back.”

Her voice broke on the last word, and her face contorted as she let loose a fresh torrent of tears. Guilt socked Adrien in the stomach. He hadn’t realized how much it hurt her every time he got taken out of commission.

Drawing her chin upward, he trailed kisses up the saltwater streams that imprinted her cheeks and the mask, drinking her tears and making them disappear. Her eyelids fluttered like fragile butterfly wings as he kissed them. “Nothing will happen to him,” he soothed. “I’m sure he knows not to be reckless when everyone’s counting on him.”

“Can I admit something to you?”

“I’m listening.”

“I’m afraid of not being able to fix things. I have nightmares about it sometimes. My plans go all wrong, or I get akumatized, or I throw my lucky charm and it doesn’t work. People are dead. Paris is destroyed…”

“Shh, it’s okay, lovebug.” He led her over to the sofa and pulled her into his lap.

“But don’t worry,” she murmured as she wrapped an arm around his waist, placing her ear against his heart. “I will _always_ do my best to make sure none of that happens.”

Adrien smiled sadly. She was worried her insecurity would make Adrien’s hope and faith in her falter. Ladybug was supposed to be an infallible figure. It hurt to see her putting up walls in front of him, thinking she had to pretend to be stronger than she was.

“It’s okay to be scared, Bug,” he comforted. “I know you’ll do your best, and I’m not worried that your fear will make you weak. Just be yourself around me. Let _me_ be your strength sometimes.”

Tugging on the ribbons of her pigtails, he was surprised when they came loose easily, allowing him to run his fingers through her silken hair. She lay against his chest with her eyes closed, though her brow was still creased in distress, and silent tears continued to leak into his shirt.

He pulled over a fluffy white throw blanket that was folded at the end of the couch and shook it out over the both of them. “There. Snug as a bug.”

Ladybug hummed in contentment, and Adrien stroked her hair again.

Inside, however, his spirits were sinking. She didn’t want him to be responsible.

“Just think about what I suggested, okay?” He kept his tone light.

“Okay… I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How was this chapter?
> 
> In terms of the power balance between Ladybug and Chat Noir, I know there's some debate out there about whether they are equals, whether Ladybug's job really is harder, etc. So, I'll just share my thoughts about it, which went into this chapter. I do believe they are equals, but the nature of their roles is different. Chat takes the physical burden. His position is more risky, and requires more fortitude and trust. He has to trust Ladybug enough to allow himself to be 'killed,' believing that her plan will work and he'll be brought back. He can't hesitate or second-guess, because doing so would lose the time advantage. He always acts immediately and unquestioningly when Ladybug tells him to do something.
> 
> Ladybug, however, takes the mental burden. She's the final bastion*. Even when all other heroes have fallen and all civilians have been killed or turned into the akuma's minions, the pressure is all on her to bring everything and everyone back to normal. I believe this is a _huge,_ anxiety-inducing burden. If she made any mistake or her brain wasn't functioning one day and she couldn't figure out what to do with her lucky charm, or she was too slow and got incapacitated by the akuma, it would be a check mate.
> 
> *With the arrival of Bunnix and Viperion, though, the pressure is lessened a bit. She doesn't have to be as perfect, because there are chances to redo things and erase mistakes. I'm really glad for that.
> 
> So, I hope it makes sense why switching Miraculous would allow Adrien to shoulder some of the mental burden, and also why that puts Ladybug's trust to the test.
> 
> Cheerio!


	8. Punderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kwami swap, at [@yuumi0035](https://yuumi0035.tumblr.com/)'s request! (The Mister Bug one will appear in the other drabble collection.) Hope you enjoy. ^_^

“You know what, Bluebell?” Adrien rose from the piano bench and slid the cover closed, coming to stand by Lady Noire, who had been perched at the corner of the piano, listening. “Your hair stresses me out.”

She blamed Plagg for the fact that she heard it as ‘meow-t.’ It was definitely not because Chat Noir’s cat puns were on her mind. “Bluebell?”

“I can’t call you ‘Bug,’ and Chat Noir calls you ‘Milady,’ so I need another pet name that doesn’t depend on what miraculous you’re wearing. The cat miraculous might change your eyes, but I know for a fact your eyes are blue.”

Lady Noire twined her arms around Adrien’s neck and smirked up at him. “You can call me ‘Milady’ if you want.”

Adrien gave her an appalled look. Even though he was the very Chat Noir in question, he still didn’t like how easily she was willing to give away nickname-rights to whom she thought was another guy. “I don’t want to recycle his pet name for you, Bluebell.”

“I guess you’re sticking with it.” Lady Noire chuckled and shook her head. “So, why is my hair s _tress_ ful?”

Adrien ran his fingers down the length of her braid, not noticing her cheeky pun. “It’s so… long. And so different from your hair as Ladybug. How am I supposed to know what your real hair looks like?”

“Maybe this is _fur_ the best,” she suggested cheerfully.

Adrien paused. “… Did you just make a cat pun?”

Lady Noire tossed her braid playfully over her shoulder. “This way, it won’t be so easy to figure _meow_ -t.”

Adrien cracked up, hardly believing his ears. “I guess you’re right. Wouldn’t want to let that cat out of the bag.”

“So, was I _paw_ -some out there or what?” Lady Noire made a dramatic pose, hands on her hips, then turned her back and flexed her biceps, much like Chat Noir had when he visited her as Marinette before the Evillustrator fight.

Adrien was beside himself with laughter at this clear parody, unable to stop himself from glomping her around the waist affectionately. “Is _this_ what he’s like all the time?”

“He’s insuf- _fur_ -able.”

Adrien tickled her sides. “You already used ‘fur.’”

Lady Noire tickled him back, earning a peal of that beautiful laughter she couldn’t get enough of. “I couldn’t resist, that one was _purr_ fect!”

“Ooooh, I think someone’s addicted.” Adrien pinched her cheeks. “You can’t stop, can you?”

Lady Noire let out a dignified huff. “I’ll admit, _kitten_ around like this is _purrty_ fun.” Then she added in a stage whisper, “Don’t tell Chat Noir!”

Adrien chuckled delightedly at the irony. “I _love_ you.”

Holding her against his chest, he began massaging her scalp right around the cat ears, exactly where he knew it felt good. For some reason, the cat miraculous seemed to make head rubs feel exponentially better, not that he’d received many before he became Chat Noir.

“That feels really good,” Lady Noire murmured blissfully, turning to goo in Adrien’s arms. When an unexpected purr erupted from her chest, she twitched in surprise, before quickly getting used to it and going back to her euphoric state. “Okay, this is weird, but I like it. I’m kind of jealous.”

Adrien smiled and placed a doting kiss on her forehead, soaking in her warmth to quell his nervousness about what he was about to ask. Not that he should be nervous, but he cared about her opinion far more than was probably healthy. “So, how did Mister Bug do?

“Oh, he did all right,” Lady Noire mumbled into his chest.

“Just all right?”

“Well, silly Buggaboy kept shielding me with his body still,” she critiqued in the same spaced-out monotone.

Adrien stopped stroking her head. This was a conversation he wanted her to be actually mentally present for. “I don’t blame him,” he commented lightly. “Who wouldn’t want to protect you?”

 _“He’s_ the one who can’t get hit!” Lady Noire harrumphed with more acuity. “Oh, and I don’t know what’s going on with his Lucky Charm. He keeps getting what he _wants…_ he wanted rope, and out popped a rope! It’s never worked that way for me!”

Adrien hid his amusement, deciding it was probably more tactful _not_ to point out that she was jealous. “But your lucky charms always work best. Maybe your kwami’s just humoring him since he isn’t as smart as you.”

Lady Noire perked up at his mention of the word ‘kwami,’ then realized of _course_ he knew about them from the Desperada incident. The memory made her heartsick, but there was no need to bring that up now.

She tilted her head up to kiss his chin, serious now. “Anyway, he did well. Switching was a good idea. I feel refreshed.”

“Glad to hear that, Bluebell.” Adrien leaned down in pursuit of her lips, finding it adorable that she stood on tiptoes to meet him.

—

On her way out, Lady Noire realized Plagg would surely kick up a fuss if she didn’t feed him before sending him and the miraculous back to Chat Noir, and she had an errand to run before going back to the bakery. “Hey, Adrien.”

“Hm?”

“Do you have any cheese?” It didn’t hurt to ask, if it could spare her a trip.

Adrien snorted. “Would Camembert do?”

He opened the cabinet without waiting for an answer. She’d find out somehow or other, anyway.

Lady Noire raised an eyebrow when she glimpsed the piles of cheese inside.

“… Don’t ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, thanks for reading! What did you think? I hope you found it at least a little bit a- _mew_ -sing. ^_~ This is my first time writing kwami swap. And I'm absolutely going to pick and choose what canon to take into account for this series.
> 
> Until tomorrow!


	9. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was [Tali's](https://taliaxlatia.tumblr.com/) request. There are certain prompts that I'm waiting for to have certain things happen. You picked one of them. :D
> 
> There are some reference pictures/article linked in the text, not necessary to view/read, but in case anyone's curious.

The problem with both being famous, and dating in secret, was that Ladybug and Adrien couldn’t indulge in normal dates, like getting ice cream together, or seeing a movie in a theatre. Even if Adrien could manage to disguise himself, it was difficult to make red and black spots blend into a crowd.

While they were both happy enough with one another’s company in any setting to be disappointed, Adrien let slip one day that he wished they could just go on at least one normal date.

Fortunately, Ladybug, as always, had a solution.

“So even if you transform like this—” Adrien waved a hand vaguely to indicate Ladybug’s current appearance, “—it all goes away and you still look like… Ladybug?”

He tried hard not to stare or show that his heart was pounding a hundred-fifty beats a minute. Because this was Ladybug  _ detransformed _ standing right in front of him.

“Yup.” Ladybug’s cherry-blossom-colored [wig](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1655/0665/products/222222_86259813-a2dd-4d54-9dea-279661211f36_1200x.png?v=1547622237) bobbed as she nodded, and her strawberry-pop lips stretched into a pleased smile. “You saw me come in. I looked the same as always, didn’t I?”

“Hmm.” Adrien nodded approvingly. “This could work.”

“And this is with regular clothes. Once we put on the costumes, no one will recognize us for sure.”

“Do we really have to go in  _ costume?” _

“Even with makeup and a wig on, your body is too recognizable,” Ladybug reasoned. “No one will ever suspect an  _ [ouji](http://buttcape.blogspot.com/2017/04/the-new-ouji-overview-part-1-terminology.html) _ cosplayer is Adrien Agreste. Plus, what’s the fun of going in disguise if it doesn’t involve costumes?” She stuck out her tongue.

Adrien put on a dubious look, more for the sake of his dignity than actually disagreeing with her.

“Don’t worry, pretty boy, I have taste. You’ll see.”

From what he’d seen so far, he had to agree. Her makeup looked pretty, not too over-the-top, yet, especially combined with the wig, thick enough to conceal her natural appearance. He was sure it wasn’t only the makeup that made her clear blue eyes look so large, outlined in bold cat-eye strokes and embellished with false lashes. He couldn’t keep his eyes from straying back to the gentle slope of her nose, so smooth and pale and  _ pure  _ without the mask in the way.

“Okay, your turn.” Ladybug grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the bathroom. “Come wash your face.”

His cheeks warmed at the feeling of her bare hands touching his arm.

Ladybug opened a pink vanity case and began setting out her makeup supplies one by one as Adrien washed his face. Though she didn’t typically wear makeup, she’d practiced and watched plenty of YouTube videos in preparation for this.

“You like pink, don’t you?” he inquired, watching her through the mirror.

Ladybug nodded and grinned. “How’d you guess?”

Adrien extracted a folding stool from a cabinet and placed it in front of the mirror, sitting down. “There. A fresh, clean canvas, just for you. Last chance to kiss me in my pure, unadulterated state.” He winked.

Ladybug didn’t need to be asked twice. Stepping in front of Adrien, she leaned down and kissed him.

After enjoying her affections for a moment, he slipped his fresh-from-the-faucet hands under her Jagged Stone t-shirt.

“Aah!” Ladybug jumped back, breaking the kiss. “Cold!”

Adrien cackled, loving the way her cheeks lit up to match her lipstick.

“Adrien!” She glared.

He put on a comical pout and made puppy-dog eyes at her. “But you’re so soft and warm. I’ve never touched your skin before.”

“Yes, you have.”

“Yeah, on your face  _ only.” _ Adrien’s pout deepened.

Weakening, Ladybug held out her hands to Adrien, who took them in his still-chilly fingers, turning them over to inspect her palms, tracing the lines, observing that she kept her fingernails short and plain.

He nuzzled her hands, kissing them one by one. “Your hands are so cute.”

“So are yours,” she cooed, cupping his hands in hers, trying to envelop them even though hers were smaller, and rubbed them until they were warm.

Makeup could wait just a bit. They weren’t in a hurry. She leaned in and kissed him again, and he tugged her waist, pulling her down onto his lap.

This time, when his fingers found her bare skin under her shirt, she didn’t complain.

—

“So, verdict?” Ladybug raised her eyebrows expectantly, resting a hand casually on Adrien’s shoulder as they looked at their reflections in the mirror, evaluating her work.

It didn’t look too outrageous, but the smoky eyeliner, shadowing, and contouring changed the overall impression of his face. What really did it was the silver wig, just a touch longer than his natural hair, framing his face in relaxed curls in a vague resemblance to [Near from Death Note](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/38200000/Nate-Near-River-Death-Note-kittyluv57-38256669-480-640.jpg).

“Honestly? I don’t recognize us. Great job, Bug.” He snaked an arm around her waist. Right now, he’d rather snuggle with her than go out, and this was only meant to be an experiment, anyway. “How about we save the costumes for another day and watch a movie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you. How's your day going? What did you think of this chapter? Anything Ladrien you want to see happen, in general? Let me know. ^_^
> 
> I think I need to show what's going on with Marinette and how things are between her and Adrien at school. Hummm. I'll work it in somehow. Though, I have considered that what's going on here is pretty much the equivalent of Chat casually hanging out in Marinette's room, so she shouldn't feel any more conflicted than Chat would in the same situation, even if this is a bit different since they've actually agreed to be in a relationship. Anyway, I have more thoughts on this but instead of discussing it here, maybe I'll just let it come out in the narrative. What do you think?
> 
> Note: Ouji means 'prince' in Japanese and it's a fashion style that's reminiscent of Rococo aristocracy, the male counterpart of Lolita fashion.


	10. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Tentative kisses given in the dark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we are one-fifth of the way through. Marinette changed his name in her burner phone to "ouji" after the last chapter. (It means "prince" in Japanese.) Now they have Japanese code names.
> 
> Sorry, this got a little angsty. I was in a mood yesterday when I wrote it. ^_^; As for the tinted windows, I made that up because it isn't fair for Adrien to be on display to the whole of Paris like a fish in an aquarium. He deserves privacy! His room is high-tech enough to have windows where you flip a switch and they turn opaque. (And yes, the technology does exist! It's usually used in offices.)

**ouji:** Hey…  
**ouji:** Can you come be a bedbug for a little bit?  
**ouji:** Unless you’re busy…

 **mushi:** you ok???  
**mushi:** it's midnight of course i'm not busy

 **ouji:** I'll be okay once you're here. ^_^

Ladybug found Adrien’s window open, and a lump in his bed where he was curled completely under the covers. The tint on his windows was activated, so after shutting the open one, the room was enveloped in darkness.

“Bug?” Adrien called out, and she heard the rustle of sheets as he emerged from beneath them.

“I’m here, my prince.”

“… Can’t you detransform? It’s dark enough.”

Ladybug hesitated. She didn’t have on anything to conceal her identity.

“Please? Hugs are more comfy without the suit…”

“Okay, but I can’t stay long, and don’t turn on the light. Close your eyes.”

She called off the transformation, too concerned about the reason for Adrien’s midnight summons to even feel conflicted about the risk. The afterglow of pink light revealed Tikki’s mildly disapproving look as she zipped away to give them some privacy.

“Can I open them now?”

“Yes.”

It was too dark to see anything. Ladybug crawled onto the foot of the bed, patting around until she felt Adrien’s feet. Then his hands were on her shoulders, guiding her closer. She felt the brush of his hair against her face, then a haphazard kiss deposited on her cheek. Eyelashes left pinpricks of moisture on her temple in passing.

Feeling for his face, she discovered he’d been crying again.

“What’s wrong, Prince?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled.

“It’s obviously not nothing.”

“You’re a superhero. You fight literal monsters on a daily basis. My little problems are nothing.”

Of course, Adrien knew that the same thing was true of himself… but _she_ didn’t know that. What hadn’t bothered him before suddenly frustrated him immensely. He didn’t want to feel like the weak one between them. He wanted her to _see_ him, all of him. Selfishly, he wanted her to know exactly _how_ much he loved her, all he had done for her, how far he was willing to go for her.

The thoughts didn’t do much to help his disquiet. After a day of being ignored and forgotten, he felt like he was trapped in his own body, and he just wanted her to pierce through, to reach him, and know him.

Ladybug ran her fingers through his hair, feeling him slowly relax against her, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t say that, Adrien. Whatever’s bothering you is just as serious as any akuma.”

“I just… needed a reminder that _someone_ actually cares about me.”

“Well, here I am.” Ladybug brought herself face-to-face with him, one hand on his jaw, and kissed the side of his mouth, blindly clumsy. “I care about you. Tell me what’s going on, please…”

“Just want to kiss you.” He turned his head and captured her lips, pulling her closer, letting her presence and her touch remind him that he wasn’t alone. “Stay here with me, please…”

“As long as I leave early enough not to get caught. Is your door locked?”

Adrien hummed in the affirmative, pushing down the blankets so she could climb in beside him.

“I love you,” she whispered, letting him fold her under the sheets. She snuggled into him, placing soft kisses on his neck and near his ear.

Having her here was enough. He decided he could live with the secrets as long as he could hold her against him and cherish her like this.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, thanks for reading! What do you think so far? I'm trying to whittle these down into actual drabbles. Should I keep going? Should I stop? :P Is it boring that nothing's happening? Should I stir things up and give them some trouble? (Or fun? Not trouble!) Actually, I was waiting for a certain prompt to be picked, but someone has done me the favor of picking it, so fun is on the horizon, I hope.
> 
> It's weird to call Adrien 'Prince,' because there's this guy I work with on a daily basis and his name is actually Prince. But anyway. She calls him that in canon, so I decided to use it. Also, Adrien and [Kim Minji](https://bookmarin.com/en/airy-fairy-illustrations-for-childrens-books-by-kim-minji/)'s [Little Prince](https://bookmarin.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/little-prince-kim-minji-illustrator-1.jpg) are linked in my mind. Isn't her art gorgeous? I think she's my absolute favorite artist.


	11. Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happened to get this prompt right after the last one, so why not? ^^;

Marinette awoke while it was still dark, bleary and disoriented, her elbow stinging for some reason. She rubbed it and buried reflexively into the warm body beside her.

Another sharp sting made itself known in the center of her back, and she hissed, arching away from the source of the pain.

“Ladybug,” Tikki scolded softly into her ear, “You need to leave before it’s too late!”

Marinette stilled, remembering with panic that she had visited Adrien last night and fallen asleep. “What time is it?”

“Three a.m.”

“Oh,” Marinette sighed, the tides of sleepiness rising once again as the sense of urgency faded. “It’s still early…”

Tikki poked her again, and she groaned.

Adrien’s right arm tightened around her, his consciousness stirred by her voice. He rolled over, throwing a leg over her, and blindly kissed her somewhere between her eyebrow and her temple.

(By this time, Tikki was back in hiding.)

There was no need to hurry, it would be a few hours before anyone needed to be awake. Marinette snuggled drowsily into Adrien’s neck and nuzzled his adam’s apple with her lips, then tilted her head up to kiss the corner between his jaw and his ear. “Don’t open your eyes, sweet prince. I’m still out of costume.”

He answered with a sleepy hum and a kiss to her nose, then another near her upper lip.

Reaching out in a languid stretch, Marinette tangled her fingers in his hair and finally captured his lips with hers. They kissed slowly, softly, blissfully united.

She could easily fall asleep like this, but if she did, there was no guarantee she’d wake up in time to escape safely.

“I have to go,” she whispered against Adrien’s lips.

“Stay a little longer,” he whined, clutching onto her.

“Okay,” she gave in easily, letting him beguile her into another kiss before curling under his chin like a snug housecat.

Five minutes later, after another poke from Tikki, she mumbled, “All right, all right, spots on.”

Adrien barely stirred even as she transformed in his arms. Stroking back his bangs to deposit a final peck on his forehead, she stole out of his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. I hope your day is going well! See you again tomorrow. Tomorrow's prompt is one I was dreading, honestly, but I think it turned out all right and we get a peek at Adrienette. ^_~


	12. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a glimpse of Adrienette. Have a great weekend, guys.

A thought struck Adrien mid-kiss, and he pulled away, looking smug. “You know, this is pretty cool.”

Ladybug was still surfacing from the kiss-haze. “What’s cool?”

“I’m experiencing your 3D smile.”

“My… what?”

Adrien grinned. “Your smile. But 3D.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, confused. “I still don’t get it.”

“Allow me to demonstrate.” He leaned in and kissed her again, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and tracing her teeth one by one. When he had touched each one, he pulled back, pleased. “See? I may not know your name, but I know your smile inside and out.”

Ladybug snorted and pushed him gently. “You’re such a dork. Those are just my teeth. Teeth aren’t a smile.”

“Ever the pragmatist. Haven’t you noticed that skeletons are always smiling?”

“Okay, it’s creepy that you’re thinking about my skeleton.”

Adrien laughed. “I wasn’t, but now I am. I’m sure your skeleton is cute, just like you.”

Ladybug blushed at his teasing. “Skeletons can’t be cute. Stop being creepy.”

The way she had started to get flustered struck Adrien as absolutely adorable. He twirled one of her hair ribbons around his finger. “You love me being creepy. Because you love me.”

“Don’t get too cocky.” Swatting his hand away, Ladybug flipped onto her belly and picked up the handheld game console she had abandoned on the bed half-an-hour ago. “I think I’m gonna go back to playing this game.”

“Nooo, Bluebell, don’t be like that…” Adrien slipped his head under her arm. “Pay attention to me!”

Ladybug lifted her elbow back over his head, removing him from her personal space.

Adrien huffed and tried another tactic. Pouncing on her from behind, he attacked her sides with tickles.

Ladybug shrieked, flailing out, and in a moment their roles were reversed—she had him pinned to the bed, both wrists over his head, straddling his middle.

“Shh!!” Adrien hissed in his captive state. “Nathalie’s home!”

They went silent, and Ladybug’s grip loosened.

Adrien used the opportunity to attack her again—(“Hey! Cheater!”)—sending them into a breathless tussle punctuated by stifled giggles.

—

“I think Rena Rouge’s Mirage is pretty epic. She can make anyone see whatever she wants. Serious mind trip, dudes,” Nino enthused.

“Not very all-purpose, though. On the other hand, Queen Bee’s Venom seems really useful in battle,” Alya commented. “Honestly, if they brought her along on every battle, she could just immobilize the akuma and the rest would be a piece of cake.”

“It’s not always that simple,” Marinette interjected. “Sometimes, they can’t get to the akumatized victim, or there’s a horde of minions, or the akuma’s in a weird place. Venom wouldn’t help in those cases. Plus, since we all know she’s Chloe, I doubt she’ll get the miraculous back, to be honest.”

“The voice of reason speaks,” Alya nodded deferentially. “Still, I stand by it—if there’s ever a new bee miraculous holder, eighty percent of the battles could be handled in minutes.”

“No respect for Carapace’s Shellter?” Nino poked Alya.

Alya shrugged and smirked at him. “I gave my unbiased opinion.” She leaned in and whispered teasingly for only his ears to hear, “However, if you want my biased opinion, I do prefer Carapace’s ‘Shellter’ to anyone else’s.”

Nino colored.

“I think Chat Noir’s Cataclysm is  _ crucial, _ ” Marinette pitched in. “Everyone else’s powers are needed in particular situations, but Ladybug almost always needs his to make her plan work.”

Alya and Nino murmured assent, and Adrien seemed to awaken to the conversation from whatever daydream he’d been lost in, eyebrows raised in an inexplicable look of surprise.

Marinette turned to him, a bit self-conscious to be addressing him directly in public, yet far from the nervousness she used to feel around him. “What about you, Adrien? Favorite superhero power.”

“Ladybug’s smile,” he sighed quietly with a lovesick look on his face.

Marinette’s face ignited, floored that he would bring that up amidst company. She wanted to elbow him and tell him not to be so obvious, but his enamoured expression melted her indignation. “That’s not a power,” she mumbled feebly under her breath.

Fortunately, the other two didn’t seem to notice, having swept on to the riveting topics of time travel and teleportation.


	13. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I had a busy day yesterday and didn't get to post. Sorry. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Do you ever think about the future?” Adrien asked out of the blue, one clear night. He and Ladybug were lying on their backs atop the Agreste mansion roof.

Ladybug peeked at his profile out of the corner of her eye. He was still watching the sky, his expression clouded with solemnity. “What about the future?”

“Like…” Adrien seemed hesitant to admit what was really on his mind, but after a pause, he went on. “Would it ever be okay to show me who you really are? I mean, I’m fine with the way things are for now… I love spending time with you even if we can’t be completely open. But … I feel like, in the long run…”

“… it won’t be enough,” Ladybug finished, her heart sinking.

Adrien cringed. “Yeah. I understand why it has to be this way, but dating you right now sort of feels like a dream, you know? And I keep getting this feeling like we’re gonna have to wake up someday. Like this… can’t last forever. Does that make sense?”

“Hmm…” Ladybug laced her fingers across her sternum, soaking up the enormity of the universe above them and dissociating a little. This was a conversation she had been dreading. “Of course. I think about it all the time.”

Adrien turned his head to face her. “So? Do you think you could tell me someday?” If she did, he’d tell her he was Chat Noir.

Ladybug bit her lip. “Maybe. Or maybe you’ll just have to fall out of love with Ladybug me, and hope to fall back in love with me as a civilian.” She smiled wryly. If only it were that simple.

Adrien pouted. “I don’t like that idea. I want _you,_ not someone who _could_ be you.”

Because, that was the problem. Regardless of any potential chemistry between Adrien and Marinette, he was too immersed in his love for Ladybug to notice anyone else. While his devotion touched her, it was frustrating.

Ladybug rolled onto her side and leaned over to plant a light peck on Adrien’s downturned lips. “I’m kidding, my prince.” She rested her head on the dip between his shoulder and his chest, and felt the drawn-out rise and fall as he heaved a sigh.

“No, you’re not,” he muttered, after a few moments had passed and she failed to give any assurance that the secrecy would someday come to an end.

Ladybug kept silent, swallowing the sting of his gentle accusation.

“It’s just… I feel like it’s not fair to you that I don’t know who you really are,” Adrien stumbled through his explanation. “How will you believe that I love you, the real you, if you think I don’t really know you?”

Ladybug ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his jaw. “I believe you, my love. You know me better than anyone.”

And even though he saw her every day and didn't recognize his girlfriend, she did feel that this was true. ‘Marinette’ had started to feel like little more than a role she played. Each day came and went, as predictably as the rising and setting of the sun. Homework, fashion, music, light conversation with friends, pretending she was normal. She knew the drill, and she breezed through her daily life with only half-presence of mind, while the other half waited for the city to go to sleep so she could have her time with Adrien.

Ladybug had started to become her real self. The self that only Adrien knew.

The sense that this wasn’t healthy was _there,_ like a latent cancer, but the time to face it didn’t have to be now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, got a little angsty. ^^; They were bound to wonder about these things. What do you think?


	14. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy Tuesday. I hope today's chapter finds you well. It got a little long, haha. Oops.

When class let out for lunch, Adrien heaved himself up from his desk with the help of his hands. Everything was sore, from his shoulders to his calves—even the muscles between his ribs hurt. He really hoped there wasn’t an akuma today; even with the help of the magic suit, he didn't feel up to the physical exertion at all.

“You okay?” Marinette fell in step with him as they headed out of the classroom.

“Yeah, just sore.”

“Fencing?”

Adrien nodded. “All weekend… about eighteen hours more than I’m used to. It was a special training session with the current Spanish champion. I learned a lot, though, so it was worth the pain.”

“Take it easy. I hope you feel better soon.” She reached out and squeezed his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic smile.

“Thanks.” Adrien’s returning smile stayed on his face long after Marinette had disappeared into the bathroom.

“Hey,” Nino nudged him. “Something going on between you two?”

“What do you mean? We’re just friends.” Adrien shrugged. He _had_ noticed that Marinette had been acting a lot warmer around him lately, though, and she didn’t seem as shy as she had before. To his knowledge, nothing had happened to warrant a change in their relationship, but he surely wasn’t complaining. He liked Marinette a lot.

Ladybug’s text notification sounded as they neared the courtyard. With a flutter of excitement in his belly, Adrien turned the brightness way down on his phone to avoid curious eyes and checked his messages.

 **mushi** : still sore?

 **ouji** : Yup. But I’ll be fine.

 **mushi** : well, i may have something for you

 **ouji** : ??

 **mushi** : come to the art closet  
**mushi** : the classroom’s empty

 **ouji** : Wait, you go to my school??

 **mushi** : i happen to be _at_ your school right now…  
**mushi** : that doesn’t mean i go to your school ^_~  
**mushi** : so… are you coming?

 **ouji** : Now?

“Who’re you texting, dude?” Nino asked, trying to look over Adrien’s shoulder. “Is that Marinette?”

“Nathalie,” he answered, wondering why Nino was suddenly so suspicious about something going on between him and Marinette.

Nino raised an eyebrow.

“I forgot, I have to get something from the library,” Adrien fibbed. “You can go ahead without me.”

“Okay, dude. Want me to tell your driver you’ll be out soon?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks, dude.”

Parting ways with Nino, Adrien headed to the art studio. At first, he found it strange that Ladybug knew where it was, and the closet in particular, if she didn’t go to Françoise Dupont. Then again, he realized, there had been several akumatized victims on school grounds, so she must be well acquainted with the grounds whether she was a student or not.

There was no one in the studio, as Ladybug had informed him. He slipped into the closet, which was only wide enough for maybe four people to fit inside, but tall and lined with shelves holding all manner of art tools and materials.

He took out his phone and texted Ladybug.

 **ouji** : I’m here.

Her response came immediately:

 **mushi** : close your eyes, i’m in civilian clothes

Adrien’s heartbeat quickened—this was a bold move on Ladybug’s part. It occurred to him that she might be getting reckless… but this was Ladybug, after all. She always had a plan, and he trusted her. He closed his eyes and waited.

A moment later, the door sounded as it opened and closed.

“Bluebell?” he questioned, hesitantly.

“Hey,” she answered, and he could hear a smile in her voice.

He reached out toward her, but she intercepted his hand. “No touching my clothes,” she cautioned.

 _Ah,_ he realized. _I could figure her out that way._

“Hold on,” she breathed. He heard the sound of plastic crinkling as she presumably extracted something from her school bag and pressed it into his hands.

“What is it?” he asked, turning over a small package folded into a plastic bag.

As expected, she didn’t tell him. “Open it when you get to your car. Nothing too special, I just wanted to cheer you up. And to see you, of course.”

“Thanks, Bug,” he whispered.

“Shh,” she hissed. “Just call me ‘Bluebell’ when I’m not in costume.”

“Paranoid much? We’re alone here, no cameras, and it’s not like they’re recording audio,” Adrien teased, smirking.

“We have to be careful.” Ladybug’s tone was firm, dead serious. “Anyway, I should go before someone comes.”

“Wait—” Adrien had lost contact with her when she handed him the gift. He reached out blindly again, not wanting to lose her yet.

“I’m here, Prince,” she reassured, catching his hand and pressing her lips to it.

“No chance of a hug?” he asked hopefully.

“You’ll figure out what I’m wearing.”

When Adrien pouted, Ladybug laughed. “All right,” she acquiesced. “Turn around.”

He obeyed, and instantly felt her hands on his back, seeking knots and kneading them out with gentle pressure. He winced when she hit the sore spots.

“You’re the best girlfriend,” Adrien gushed blissfully, melting under her touch.

Ladybug gave a happy hum as she continued to work on his back.

Adrien was so relaxed that he forgot to restrain his purr, and a little rumble escaped before he gasped and checked himself.

Ladybug stopped massaging. “Uh… are you okay?”

Adrien laughed nervously, deciding to pass it off as a snore. “Sorry. It felt so good I sort of fell asleep… on my feet. Oh, gosh. So embarrassing…” He ran a hand through his hair.

There was silence for a moment before Ladybug responded. “Nothing to be embarrassed about… you must be so tired. Maybe you should get going, so you’ll have time for a nap before afternoon classes.”

“Yeah, I guess…” Warning signals were going off in Adrien’s head. A purr didn’t really sound like a snore. She didn’t believe him. What if she had figured him out?

Her hands were on his back again. “Are your eyes closed?”

Adrien nodded.

“Okay, turn around.”

As soon as he had done so, he felt the brush of her body close to his, and a soft kiss placed on his cheek. He chased her lips, parting his slightly in expectation when he felt her breath.

Instead of meeting his lips, she blew into his mouth and giggled. “See you later, pretty boy.”

“Wait, Blue—”

He heard the door before he could finish, and then he was alone.

At least, Ladybug’s playful demeanor indicated that she wasn’t in shock over discovering his alter-ego. That was good.

He allowed himself a moment to sulk over her teasing, calm down from his flare of anxiety, and collect himself before exiting the closet to make his way toward the waiting car.

Once safely tucked into the back seat, he opened the plastic bag—unbranded, with a pastel-colored floral design—to find a box of macarons and a packet of Salonpas pain relief patches. On the box of macarons was a handwritten note, in that same awkward scrawl she had used to write her number before. “I heard this flavor was your favorite. Got it from the best bakery in Paris. ^_~”

He extracted one and took a bite. Passion fruit. And from Tom and Sabine’s, no less.

She really was the best girlfriend, with the best taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading today's chapter. What did you think of it?
> 
> Until tomorrow~


	15. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _An awkward kiss given after a first date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ enjoy today's drabble, I hope. I want to draw their outfits. Maybe someone will feel inspired to draw them. ^^;;

Ladybug touched down in an alley and set Adrien on his feet, before de-transforming in a flash of pink light.

“Wow—that still weirds me out.” Adrien ogled her. “I mean, the fact that you can just de-transform right in front of me—and that you can come out looking like _this.”_ He waved his hand to indicate her outfit.

“It’s weird for me, too,” Ladybug admitted. She was in her pink wig and doll makeup, wearing a pastel-pink A-line jumper dress over a lace-tiered collared blouse, loose sleeves gathered at the wrists. A hidden petticoat made the skirt flare, showing off her slim waist. Her slender legs, covered by white tights, ended in low-heeled taupe Mary Janes. “Next time, though, you should probably just change and do makeup in a bathroom or something. We’re living on the edge, sneaking you out while the sun is still up like this.”

Adrien nodded in agreement. He couldn’t just waltz out through the front door dressed like a stylized Rococo prince, in a gold-trimmed sky blue vest embellished with delicate chains and polished buttons, a cravat-bound dress shirt with billowing sleeves, and smart-cut pants cropped at half-length to make way for knee-high laced boots, the whole outfit topped with the silver wig from before and a blue-ribboned white sailor beret. So, they had opted to have Ladybug transport him through the window, at risk of being spotted by someone passing by outside.

They took their precautions, of course, but it wasn’t a fool-proof method of escape. This time had been a thrill, but he didn’t want to tempt fate by trying it too many times. It would be much easier to get ready at home, then transform and sneak out as Chat Noir. A single superhero in black was much more subtle than one in red carrying an elaborately-clad cosplayer.

Speaking of Chat Noir… as if telepathically picking up a whiff of his thoughts, Ladybug grew more reserved and turned to a topic that had been plaguing her. “Oh… Adrien.”

“Hm?”

“The other day… did you purr?”

Ladybug’s inquiry was so soft-spoken and gentle, he had to do a double-take to make sure he had heard her right.

Apprehension flooded his veins like poison, and he struggled not to let it show on his face as he stuttered out a lame response. “U-um, right, that was… yeah, that happens sometimes. When I’m comfortable. Weird, right? I don’t know if I’d call it a _purr,_ it’s just a noise my throat makes—I read that it happens to other people too. It’s actually pretty normal! You can look it up online!”

Ladybug’s eyebrows rose. She wasn’t sure whether to believe him or not, but she decided she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt and _not_ look it up. That was simpler than entertaining the _wild_ possibility that… 

Yeah, right. It was more likely that people could purr.

“Don’t worry.” Ladybug squeezed his hand. “I don’t think it’s weird. Everything you do is adorable.”

 _“You’re_ adorable,” Adrien breathed, beyond relieved that she was letting it slide. He wanted to tell her, but only when she was ready, when she was comfortable enough to tell him _her_ identity, too. He had no desire to spring any shocking realizations on her when she wasn’t mentally prepared. “Thanks for not teasing me.”

“I’d never.” She poked his nose.

“Yeah, you would.” Adrien stuck out his tongue and held out his elbow to her. She took it daintily, in character. “Can’t decide whether you look better in red, or pink,” he remarked cheerfully as they set off.

—

Ladybug helped herself to a handful of popcorn from the tub in Adrien’s lap as the trailers rolled.

“You know,” she giggled, “this is supposed to be enough for, like, five people. Don’t expect me to eat half of this.”

“I can handle the rest,” Adrien boasted.

“By yourself?!” Ladybug gasped incredulously, then teased, “You don’t have a photoshoot tomorrow, do you?”

“I do, actually.” Adrien shrugged and grinned, unconcerned. “Think your lucky charm could reverse the damage?”

—

Adrien threw a doting glance over his shoulder as he led Ladybug out of the theatre, into the breezy autumn dusk. The sun was on its way past the horizon, but the sky was still a flame-orange, enhancing Ladybug’s rosy tones. “I can’t believe you fell asleep during that intense fight scene.”

“The akuma earlier took a lot out of me.” Ladybug smiled sheepishly, though it felt liberating to be able to talk about the true reason for her fatigue to someone in her civilian life.

Adrien pulled her into his arms and brushed her false bangs aside to ghost a kiss on her forehead, careful not to mess up her foundation.

He had been tired too, but how could he possibly sleep with his Lady’s head on his shoulder and her hand on his thigh?

—

“I always found the idea of lockets romantic,” Ladybug sighed, lifting a jewelry box in her fingers to inspect the small, heart-shaped pendant within. “Having a precious reminder of a loved one hidden beside your heart.”

“Me too, not that I could get away with wearing a locket.”

“You could get away with wearing _anything,_ Mr. Model.”

“I think it would look much better on you.” With a glint in his eye, Adrien snatched the little box from her.

“No! Adrie~en.” Ladybug tailed him as he approached the checkout counter.

“That’s real gold, so it won’t tarnish,” the clerk informed them, taking the box.

The euro value made Ladybug’s jaw drop. “What’s something like that doing in a used bookstore?!”

“We have all sorts of odds and ends,” the clerk chatted as she took Adrien’s payment, against Ladybug’s protests. “It’s such a pretty little treasure, almost a century old, but we’ve had it for a while, since most people who wander in here are only looking for something cheap.”

Once the purchase was complete, Adrien removed the locket from the box and clasped it around Ladybug’s neck. “It looks perfect with your outfit.”

“I can’t believe you!” Ladybug pouted playfully, before her face broke into a smile. “Thank you, my prince. Now I just need something of yours to put inside.”

—

They said goodbye in front of the bookstore.

“How are you going to get into the mansion?” Ladybug questioned dubiously.

“I have my ways.” Adrien winked. “I’m an expert at sneaking in and out, so don’t worry.”

Neither of them wanted to go, of course. It had been a wonderful, carefree time together—people had watched them, sure, but it was only because their costumes were flamboyant, not because they were recognized. No paparazzi, nothing that would appear on the internet.

He leaned forward and lightly kissed the tip of her nose, then angled his head to hover his lips over hers, waiting for her to take initiative.

Ladybug went on tiptoes to close the distance, with the bare graze of a chaste kiss. “… So much makeup,” she complained.

Adrien laughed and echoed, “So much makeup. I hope we can do this again someday without it.”

“Me too.” Ladybug’s smile was wistful and a little sad.

Adrien noticed her looking down and realized, maybe he was putting pressure on her, making her feel guilty that they had to deal with special conditions to protect her identity.

“I don’t mind, though. Anything is worth it to spend time with you.” Lifting her cheek with one hand, he pulled her waist in with the other and kissed her deeply, not caring if the makeup smeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... And so the denial begins.
> 
> It is actually possible for humans to make a sound like purring in their throat (which is not just a rolled R). :P
> 
> I keep telling myself these drabbles are going to get shorter, but instead, they're getting longer. Help! Seriously, though, I don't think anyone wants to read fifty long chapters, so I'm going to make some serious effort to write shorter drabbles from now on. :P
> 
> Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts. ^_^ Honestly, I don't feel good about this one, but I can't be too much of a perfectionist with this series so I'm just going to let it go. -__-;;


	16. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Hope you enjoy today's prompt.

As soon as Adrien sat down in class, Nino hooked an arm around his neck and drew him in until their foreheads collided. “Dude, explain. You and Ladybug?”

Adrien tried to put distance between him and Nino so he could see his friend without going cross-eyed. “What?”

“I saw you.”

Adrien wracked his brain to figure out exactly what Nino had seen. “What are you talking about?”

“The last akuma fight. You and Ladybug.”

Adrien blinked. “Yeah, she got me out of the attack zone. What about it?”

“Yeah, dude, I’m talking about what happened _after_ that. The… you know!”

Adrien scrunched his brow, utterly confused but feeling more and more uneasy by the second. “After that, she left to go fight the akuma… ?”

“You guys _kissed,”_ Nino whispered into Adrien’s ear. “Come on, dude, don’t act so oblivious!”

“We didn’t—” Adrien froze in place, replaying the moment in his mind. No way he and Ladybug had kissed in public. 

“You did,” Nino insisted. “Right before she left, a little kiss on the lips like you’ve done it a million times before.”

Oh. _Oh._

 _Crap._ He hadn't even realized.

“So, how long have you and _the actual superhero Ladybug_ been—”

“Shh, Nino!” Adrien waved his hands frantically.

Nino sat back, arms crossed and eyebrows raised in a gesture he had probably picked up from his girlfriend.

Adrien sighed in resignation. “Listen, you can’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Are you _serious,_ dude?!” Nino’s mouth fell open. “You’re actually—”

“Nino!” Adrien hissed.

“Okay. Okay.” Nino lowered his voice again, head huddled close to Adrien’s. “Your secret’s safe with me, dude. Not gonna tell anyone. Not Alya. And _especially_ not Marinette.”

Adrien gave him a sidelong glance. “Why _especially_ not Marinette?”

“Nothing, dude, don’t worry about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, so one person knows. :P
> 
> Thoughts? :3


	17. Evanescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Happy Friday! I hope your week went well, and your weekend will be even better. Hope you enjoy today's chapter.

It _looked_ like she had done it on purpose.

Still, no reasoning could stop Chat Noir from nearly having a meltdown when he saw Ladybug vanish from existence.

He had no choice but to keep fighting, taking out his anxiety and rage on the akumatized victim—all the while attempting to keep his head and cobble together a backup plan to deal with the akuma just in case—

As soon as his mind touched the edge of the possibility that she could be _gone,_ he doubled his efforts to sublimate his fears and keep himself functioning. Because she couldn’t be gone. In case anything happened to her, there was always Bunnix. They _couldn’t_ lose like this, not on an average day, to such a seemingly insignificant akuma, as a result of what would have been an inanely careless mistake if it hadn’t been on purpose.

Minutes passed by excruciatingly. He used Cataclysm to corral the akuma, trying not to panic because time was slipping away and any plan he came up with seemed risky and flawed compared to one of Ladybug’s.

And then, all of a sudden, she was back, capturing the purple butterfly in her yo-yo before he had even seen her break the object, light particles and debris flying as she turned the world back right-side-up.

Brilliant girl. He drank in the sight of her, overcome with relief, awe, and adoration.

As their fists touched in their customary congratulatory bump, he trembled with the effort of not grabbing her right then and kissing her as if she were the elixir of life.

Adrien waited patiently until well after nightfall, when all other lights in the house were out, and the city was quiet. Pages of responsibility sat untouched on his desk, pen uncapped and forgotten as he paced the floor, unable to do anything to take his mind off the anticipation for her to come climbing through his window any moment now—

And when she did, he immediately swept her up, attacking her lips in a desperate, hungry kiss, nipping her soft flesh hard enough to make her gasp. 

She pulled back, searching his eyes for the meaning behind the ferocity of his affection.

“Sorry, Bug,” he murmured, becoming docile, remorsefully licking her cherry-red lip where he had bitten it. Adrien knew nothing of the fight, so his fervor would have to go unexplained. “I’m just… _really_ happy to see you.”

He kissed her again, lovingly, drowning himself in her immediate, insistent presence, the warmth of her face, the solid weight of her body against his chest, the vitality of her hands exploring the ridge of his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thank you so much for reading. What did you think? I made some stylistic choices with this one that I'm curious about (whether they worked or not), but I'm not going to color anyone's perceptions by mentioning what I'm talking about.
> 
> Until tomorrow~


	18. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! (Or good day / evening depending on where you are and when you see this.) I hope this post finds you in good health and spirits. Thank you so much, to everyone who's following along with this story, and leaves comments and kudos. It means a lot to me when you take time out to let me know you read the latest chapter and appreciate it. Just wanted to let you know that. ^_^
> 
> Hope you like today's drabble!

Torture. It was torture.

Shielding her from the akuma’s blows, just like always, except this time he  _ missed  _ her and he couldn’t let it show how intoxicated he was by the scent of her strawberry lip gloss as he pressed her back into the asphalt, their lips only a breath apart.

They’d agreed on two weeks, but that seemed increasingly impossible when he still had to see her every day, play along with her comradely teasing, and have the self-control to keep his flirting to a minimum because he didn’t  _ want  _ to encourage any unfaithful thoughts.

But they felt like they needed to lay low, even with the texting, to give Nino little to talk about and Nathalie little to question, at least so as not to push the line of what they could safely get away with.

The hours at home ticked by in boredom, and Adrien attempted to make himself focus on practicing and studying like the dutiful son he was. School was a drag. Nights were cold, without any occasionally-intruding bedbug to snuggle up against.

They still texted—morning greetings, brief chat when school let out, good night endearments—but not the IV-drip of continuous conversation throughout the day that Adrien had gotten used to and craved.

These two weeks were waking him up to exactly how addicted he had become to her.

So when the self-imposed hiatus finally came to an end, with Ladybug stealing in at two a.m., Adrien pulled her right into his bed and wrapped himself around her in a full-body hug, as if to prevent her from ever leaving again, recalling every detail of the inside of her mouth as they kissed desperately.

“Missed you, my prince,” she managed to whisper, before diving back into the kiss with equal enthusiasm. “These two weeks were torture.”

Yes, torture, mutely sitting behind him every day, watching him draw little Ladybug yo-yos on his notes, memorizing the way his hair overlapped and the folds in the back of his shirt, wishing he would just turn around and finally  _ see her. _

Instead, she had had to endure his arm casually slung over her shoulder, his jokes and dimpled grins, so adorable and yet so infuriating, because even while he cheerfully recounted his latest runway-gone-wrong escapade, she could still see the way he lost focus now and then, a longing in his eyes that was surely directed at her alter-ego.

“I’ll tell you someday,” she decided—that very night, that moment in his bed, wrapped around him as if they were trying to be one person instead of two. “Not yet, but I will.”

His eyes went wide.  _ “Tell _ me…?”

“Who I am,” Ladybug confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. What did you think of today's drabble? Since these are drabbles and the kisses have very different 'moods,' I'm trying to experiment with different writing styles that fit each mood. Is it obvious that I used a different writing style here?
> 
> I can't even really put a finger on what's different about it, but I had a different mindset while writing this. There's far less dialogue than usual, for one thing, but for obvious reasons.
> 
> For some reason, I had a strike of random inspiration while curling my hair yesterday, and started writing a genderbend reveal 'drabble' for one of the alternate-pairing kisses. No one even asked for that. But, er, I hope it's cute anyway. Totally self-indulgent fluff. :P
> 
> Anyway, see you tomorrow!


	19. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Sorry for the lack of an update yesterday! From now on, I might not update every day, since I'll be trying to finish up my other WIPs as well, but I will try my best to update this story at least once every two or three days if I can't do every day. I really _want_ to be ahead and have these lined up for days, but my personal life is pretty busy, so it hasn't been working out so far, and I'm usually only two or three days ahead at most. :(
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading! It's a fun, lighthearted series, and I feel like the pressure to write something short every day is helping me loosen up as a writer.
> 
> By the way, in case anyone saw that I posted a story called 'Strangely Familiar' then took it down, and was wondering why, I [posted my reasoning here](https://mireilletan.tumblr.com/post/190481704300/why-i-deleted-strangely-familiar).
> 
> Hope you enjoy today's drabble.

“Bluebell!”

With a hard impact from behind, Ladybug felt arms wrap around her, the familiar tenor laugh in her ear making her feel warm. Catching her breath, she turned slightly to look over her shoulder and immediately felt a kiss land on her cheek.

“Attacking me from behind? What if it hadn’t been me?” She teased, reaching up to tug on his ear.

“Unless someone set out with the intention to impersonate you, who else would it be?” He loosened his grip to allow her to turn around and give him a proper hug. “This dress is an original, crafted by the talented hands of my sweet Buggy, and I’ve memorized the exact shade of your wig.”

“Someone might be tempted to impersonate me just to go on a date with this mysterious hottie,” she hooked an arm around his neck to pull him down for a kiss, and felt him smile against her lips. “Mm… peppermint?”

“Peppermint chocolate. Want some?” He extracted a partially-eaten bar from his vest pocket.

“Tsk tsk tsk, keeping chocolate in your pocket? It could melt,” Ladybug chided. She settled one arm in the crook of his, falling into step as they began a slow stroll, and extended her other hand expectantly. “Sure, I’ll help you get rid of it.”

“Aww, come on, Bluebell. I wrapped it extra carefully. I’d never endanger your exquisite threads.” He pouted in a cute plea for forgiveness and handed her a piece.

“All right, I trust you… ” She popped the piece into her mouth. “Delicious! This isn’t a gift from some girl who has a crush on you, is it?”

He laughed. “No. I got it from Viktor. He thinks I’m too skinny, so he sneaks me sweets all the time—don’t tell my father.”

“I approve of your bodyguard,” Ladybug nodded appraisingly. A chilly wind made her huddle closer into Adrien’s side, reminding her of her current project. “Guess what?”

“What?”

“I’m making fancy overcoats for our outfits, since it’ll start getting cold soon. They should be ready in about a week.”

“Bluebell…” Adrien stopped walking and turned to face her, placing both hands on her shoulders, eyes sparkling with admiration. “Have I ever told you how awesome you are?”

She blushed, ducking her head modestly. “You’re pretty awesome yourself.”

“You should start an online store,” he suggested, resuming a leisurely amble.

Ladybug tipped her head side to side, as if debating. “I’ve considered it.”

“Do it! And let me know if you need a model.” He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. What did you think? See you tomorrow. ^_^


	20. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss._

“So… were you born in Paris?” Scenes from the movie on the television danced in the corner of Adrien’s eyes as he regarded Ladybug calmly in the darkened room.

She was curled up beside him on the couch, hugging her knees, watching him instead of the movie.

It was really only on to mask their conversation with background noise, anyway.

“Yup, I’ve lived here all my life.” She twirled a lock of her loose hair around one finger. She was wearing her suit now.

“Me too.” He cocked his head, continuing to observe her calmly. So they’d been close for a lifetime. How close?, he wondered. “Have we met before? Civilian-you and I, that is.”

Ladybug pressed her lips together.

“I’ve met a lot of people, Bug, both in France and abroad… it’s not like I’ll figure out who you are based on your answer,” he reasoned in a low voice.

“True,” she admitted, releasing her breath. “Okay. Yes, we have.”

“Hmm.” He sighed. Somehow, the thought awoke a dull ache in the depth of his chest. “You know, I’ve always thought that if I met you in real life, I’d know right away that it was you.”

She smiled ambiguously, looking away. “That’s a cute ideal. You’re so sweet, Prince.”

The ‘however’ that hung in the air, paired with Ladybug’s slightly melancholic expression, bothered Adrien. She sounded almost bitter… but he didn’t have long to think about it before she interrupted his thoughts by laying her head on his shoulder, eyes half-lidded.

“I wish we didn’t have to meet so late at night,” she remarked, reaching up her left hand to lazily trace the outline of his lips with the tip of her thumb, as if she were admiring a work of art. “The sleep deprivation is kinda getting to me.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, moving his mouth minimally to avoid interrupting the hypnotizing movement of her finger. “We could take another break if you—”

_ “No, _ pretty boy.” Ladybug shook her head lightly, hair tickling Adrien’s arm in the process. Her finger continued to follow its mesmerizing track around the perimeter of his lips. “Let’s not do that again, please.”

Adrien let out a puff of air. “Good. I was afraid…” he trailed off as Ladybug’s thumb reached the center of his bottom lip, and he darted out his tongue, encountering the geometric texture of her suit. It was in the way—he wanted to be closer. “Could you detransform?” he pleaded.

“… Shut your eyes, my prince.”

He obliged, and as he felt the suit melt away to reveal her bare fingers, he leaned forward slightly, knowing she would understand his cue. Her hand left his mouth, to be replaced by her soft lips a moment later.


	21. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early because I'll be busy today. Hope you enjoy~

“I dare you to kiss Adrien,” Alya declared with a conniving smirk.

Nino’s mouth fell open. “But he’s—”

Adrien punched him in the shoulder and glared.

Nino’s mouth formed a small ‘o,’ and he fell silent.

“Really, Alya?” Marinette shot Alya a half-serious glare.

“What? This is Buttercup’s first game of truth or dare—I’m just trying to give him the full experience.”

“Truth or dare doesn’t  _ have  _ to involve kissing,” Marinette bickered.

Watching the exchange, Adrien noted that she was blushing a little. He hoped she wouldn’t follow through. Even after they’d started getting closer—or rather, since she’d stopped seeming so nervous around him—she was pleasant and friendly, but kept her distance. She didn’t even hug him. It seemed totally out of character for her to kiss him.

Then again, it was a dare, and Marinette  _ was _ known to get competitive.

Nonetheless, really  _ hoped  _ she would somehow decline, as he couldn’t exactly say that he had a girlfriend, but kissing someone even as a dare seemed  _ terribly  _ unfaithful.

Especially, Marinette, because… he had his reasons.

“It’s okay, Marinette, you don’t—”

Adrien was cut off when Marinette abruptly turned, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him on the lips, too quickly for him to even notice how it felt while his mind caught up to what was happening.

He blinked at her in shock. “Uhh…”

What was he supposed to do or say in this situation?! Scraping the bottom of the barrel, he grinned sheepishly.

So awkward.

Alya was squealing, while Nino continued to gape, a finger pointed at Marinette. “Y-you—”

“It was just a dare,” Marinette huffed, crossing her arms. “No big deal. Your turn, Adrien.”

“My… turn?” For some reason, his scrambled brain interpreted that to mean ‘your turn to kiss me.’ He blushed crimson. “I-I can’t, I—”

“Pick someone,” Marinette instructed.

How was she so calm and collected?

“Right! Umm…” The memory of Marinette’s lips on his own started to retroactively surface in his mind, and Adrien set his jaw, determined to shake it off and focus. He refused to think about kissing someone other than his girlfriend. Memory begone! “Nino. Truth or dare?”

—

“Hey… Marinette.” Adrien pulled Marinette aside while Nino and Alya were in the kitchen grabbing drinks.

“Hm?”

“That kiss earlier… umm. Sorry about that.”

“No need to be sorry. It was Alya’s fault,” Marinette shrugged and laughed ruefully. “I should be the one apologizing, since  _ I  _ kissed you without your permission.”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s fine. Not that I have a problem with kissing you because of anything wrong with  _ you—” _ Adrien felt his cheeks heat up unwittingly— “but, um. Don’t tell anyone, but I’m actually seeing someone right now. It’s a secret, because we don’t want the media to find out. We’re kind of secretly dating. Not kind of. We  _ are.  _ You know how it is… it can be a pain to be famous.”

Adrien cringed, hoping he didn’t sound like he was boasting about his status. He didn’t like to wave it around, especially with his friends.

“Oh. Really?” Marinette’s eyebrows rose, surprised he was telling her this.

Adrien nodded.

“… I’ll keep it to myself, but thanks for telling me. I’m really sorry I kissed you.” Her cheeks were tinged that rosy shade again, and she did sound like she regretted it. “I should have been more considerate, even if it was a dare. … And by the way, I won’t ask who, if you don’t want to say. But if you ever want to, you know,  _ talk _ about anything, you can trust me to keep it private between us, okay?”

“Thanks, Marinette. You’re an awesome friend.” Adrien touched her shoulder to show he meant it.

Her smile looked forced. Why the tension?

_ Uh oh. _ She didn’t have feelings for him, did she?

_ Especially Marinette, _ Nino had mentioned before.

Oh, no. He hoped that wasn’t the case. Marinette was the last person he wanted to hurt.

“You know, you really are a great person,” he found himself reassuring, his hand still on her shoulder. “Just wanted to remind you of that. And that I appreciate you. You’re one of my best friends, and you’re really special to me.”

“Thanks, but … why are you saying this?” Marinette chuckled and gave him a playful shove as Nino and Alya re-entered the room, carrying two glasses each. “Don’t make it awkward, Agreste.”

“Okay, sorry.” He laughed too, feeling the tension wash away, but no less confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I just might write all fifty prompts after all. I did some contemplating and brainstorming last night and realized there's a lot more I would like to explore with this pairing. ^_^;


	22. Full Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _Starting with eskimo kisses before moving on to soft kisses._

Within five minutes of Adrien arriving at home, he heard a tap on his closed window. When he opened it, Ladybug slid inside, her brows knit in concern.

“What was so urgent, Prince?”

“I thought you had plans tonight.” He lay a light kiss on her forehead. “You didn’t have to cancel—I just meant as soon as you were  _ free, _ Bug."

“I wasn’t doing anything particularly important… if something was bothering you, I didn’t want to make you wait.” 

Adrien smiled faintly at her consideration. He’d hoped for a bit more time to mentally prepare, but the fact that she’d dropped her plans to come right away just because he asked her only made his heart swell.

“So, what is it?” she questioned softly.

He bit his lip. “I have to tell you something. Promise me you’ll hear me out before passing judgment.”

“Go ahead. I promise…” Ladybug leaned forward, giving him her intent focus, even though she was pretty certain she knew what he was going to say.

“Full disclosure.” He swallowed, steeling himself. “I kissed another girl tonight. A good friend of mine. It was only a dare, so it didn’t mean anything, and she was the one who initiated it. I would  _ never.” _

Ah. She thought that was it, when he had texted her after the boys left Alya’s. She felt a stab of guilt at having put him in this predicament.

Ladybug smiled encouragingly. “It’s okay, my prince. If it was only a dare, how could I blame you? Besides, it’s not like I haven’t considered that you might have to kiss someone for a photoshoot or something. I don’t mind, as long as you’re not forced into anything you don’t want to do.”

Adrien laced his fingers with hers. “How are you so perfect?”

“I’m not perfect,” she mumbled in denial. It would have been kinder not to have kissed him, probably. But part of her wanted him to  _ notice  _ her civilian self in that way, not just as a friend, but as a girl. It had been a momentary lapse of self-control.

“Anyway… it’s not like you have feelings for this friend of yours, right? Or… do you?” She kept her tone light, and a smile plastered on her face.

It wasn’t her intention to take advantage of the mask to pry information out of Adrien, but she couldn’t help but test how he felt toward Marinette. He rarely mentioned her, aside from when she came up in an anecdote, and she couldn’t glean much of what he thought of her from that.

“No, well…” Adrien hedged.

_ ‘Well’ _ ...? Ladybug gave him her attention, waiting patiently for more, afraid to sway him into silence by giving any reaction.

“I mean, I love her, platonically,” Adrien shrugged, “but I don’t have  _ those  _ sorts of feelings for her.”

_ ‘I love her’ _ made Ladybug’s heart do a backflip, but  _ ‘platonically’  _ put a needle right through it.

“She’s one of the first friends I’ve had in my life who actually cared about me as a person, not just as an accessory… which is how I feel around Chloé sometimes,” Adrien continued. “She’s always going out of her way to do thoughtful things for people, and plus, she’s adorable and hilarious—just thinking about some of the things she’s done cracks me up sometimes.”

As if to prove his point, his eyes crinkled as a smile tugged at his lips. “She’s just that type of person who makes you feel warm and happy when you think about them. Just a really sweet, awesome person.”

“Are you  _ sure  _ your feelings are platonic?” Ladybug probed guardedly, letting a touch of feigned jealousy color her tone.

“Of course!” he assured indignantly. “Do you doubt my loyalty, Bug?”

“No, but… be honest, did you  _ like  _ kissing her?” Ladybug prodded with a faint smirk, sliding into teasing territory.

“No! I mean—” Adrien flushed, caught between reassuring Ladybug and committing the sacrilege of saying something negative about Marinette. “It was really quick! It barely happened! It’s not like I hated it, but I didn’t have much time to enjo—I mean, no, that sounds wrong, it’s not like I would have enjoyed it, period! Because I’m not—Ugh!—what does it matter, anyway?  _ You’re  _ the only one I want to kiss!”

Ladybug couldn’t contain the giggle that bubbled out of her at his flustered, tripping reaction. “Methinks the lady doth protest too much.”

Adrien took Ladybug’s hands in his. “Seriously, though… there’s nothing going on between Marinette and me, and I love  _ you  _ too much to even consider anyone else.  _ That’s  _ what I want to say. She’s a really good friend to me, that’s all. I just wanted you to know what happened and what I think of her, so it wouldn’t get between us somehow.”

“… It’s okay, Pretty Boy.” Ladybug pulled down his head so their foreheads were touching. “I was only teasing—I trust you. Thank you for trusting  _ me  _ enough to be honest.”

“Of course, Bug. I trust you with…”  _ with my life,  _ his heart whispered. “I trust you with my everything.” He gently nuzzled her nose with his.

Maybe they would be okay. Ladybug smiled and nudged his nose back.

He didn’t think she was weird. He wasn’t repulsed by her kiss. The thought of her made him happy. These were all good things, even if he had shoved Marinette thoroughly into the friend-zone.

Maybe it wouldn’t be too traumatic when her mask came off and he realized she’d been right there all along. Maybe he wouldn’t hate her for pretending to be his friend and dating him behind a mask. Maybe he would forgive her easily and they would be okay.

Ladybug pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, then another, making a gentle path to his mouth.

She didn’t want to lose this, but she didn’t know how long she could bear playing two different roles in Adrien’s life.

“Love you, Bluebell,” he whispered, just before her lips met his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Adrien couldn't bring himself to say anything bad against (or give a bad review of ^_~) Marinette, even behind her back. He's such a sweetie and doesn't even speak badly of Chloe.
> 
> By the way, about Adrien saying he loves Marinette platonically, I feel like he could easily say that without having the conscious thought that he has feelings for her. There have been a bunch of people I’ve known in my life about whom I’d say “I love ___!” without being _in_ love with them or even liking them that way at all. Hope that makes sense.
> 
> See you tomorrow~


	23. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, lovely people. Hope you enjoy today's chapter.

“Promise me you won’t freak out,” Ladybug whispered, sitting cross-legged atop Adrien’s bed.

Adrien took Ladybug’s gloved hand in his own. “Why would I freak out?—But if you really need to hear it, then I promise.”

He was more worried about  _ her _ freaking out about what he planned to tell her afterwards.

Ladybug took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds.

“Relax, Bug,” Adrien soothed. He couldn’t fathom why she would be so anxious. Him knowing her real name and seeing her face without the mask couldn’t be that ground-shattering, could it? He knew he would love and accept her, whoever she turned out to be. “Is it because you’re worried about Hawkmoth?”

Ladybug chewed her lip. “That’s part of it, but… mostly not-really.”

Adrien gave her hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry, my love. No matter who you are, nothing will change the way I feel about you.”

“Hmm… I hope you’re right,” Ladybug murmured.

Adrien gave her a hard look. “I  _ know  _ I’m right. I know you, Bug. I may not know your name, but I know who you  _ are.” _

Ladybug searched his face for a moment before nodding decisively. “Then, close your eyes.”

With her hand still in his, she detransformed.

Even though Adrien’s eyes were shut, it felt unnerving to be in the same civilian clothes she had worn to school that day, under lights that didn’t allow her to hide.

She leaned forward and kissed him, letting him touch her clothes and pull her into his lap. She wondered if he would recognize the v-neck fluffy sweater from earlier.

He didn’t show a reaction to it, so… probably not. 

Adrien tapered off the kiss and asked, eyes still shut, “Are you sure you want to do this? Don’t feel pressured. You don’t have to—I’m perfectly happy with you, with or without the mask.”

Ladybug answered by throwing her arms around his neck and recapturing his lips. “I  _ want  _ to tell you, my prince,” she breathed between kisses. “I want you to know me. All of me.”

Adrien’s heart was racing. All he had to do was open his eyes, and he would meet her. The love of his life. But he couldn’t let her get caught up in the moment and rush headlong into it if she was only going to regret it later. He pulled back. “… Are you sure this doesn’t go against some sort of… rule?”

Ladybug hesitated. “…Are you trying to talk me out of it?”

“Not at all, Bug, it’s just—” Adrien sighed. “Once I know, there’s no going back. I know this isn’t really about us… I can think of a few  _ good _ reasons why you’ve been keeping your identity secret.”

Ladybug frowned. He was right. After all, she was the one who was usually enforcing the ‘secret identities’ rule whenever Chat—

Her blood ran cold.

Chat Noir.

Her partner.

How could she tell her boyfriend her identity before she told her partner?

This wasn’t a matter of romantic love. Chat Noir had risked his life for her, multiple times. It was only right that he should know first.

“Oh, my God,” Ladybug uttered, feeling like she had a chunk of dry ice in her stomach. “I’m so sorry, Adrien… I haven’t been thinking.”

“What do you mean?” Against his will, disappointment started creeping into Adrien’s chest when he realized she was backing out, even though it was at his own suggestion.

“Despite all the complications, I  _ do _ want to tell you, it’s just… I shouldn’t reveal myself to you before my partner knows who I am. Chat Noir.”

“O-oh.” The disappointment evaporated instantly, replaced by amazement that she had thought of him.  _ He _ had forgotten about Chat Noir.

“You understand, right?” Ladybug fretted.

“Of course I do,” Adrien reassured. Reaching out blindly, he made contact with her shoulder, and trailed his fingers down her arm to take hold of her hand. “You’re absolutely right.”

“And I’m not quite ready to tell him yet.”

That hurt a little… but the thought that she wanted him to be first was enough of a balm.

“Okay, Bug. I understand… take your time. I told you, I’m happy with you whether I know your name or not.”

“Thank you, my prince.” Ladybug kissed him again, long and slow, before sliding off his lap to re-transform, taking away the temptation to follow through with the reveal prematurely.

She would do it, when the time was right. Just not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How's your day going?
> 
> I know I haven't been giving Tikki and Plagg many lines. They'll get to speak more in due time. Scenes just start to snowball once they get talking. I like to think that Tikki is not obnoxious about her presence and just gives Adrien and Ladybug their privacy when she wants to detransform in his room.
> 
> Anyway, see ya tomorrow.


	24. Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _A kiss pressed to the top of the head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. Have a great weekend, hope you enjoy today's chapter.

Chat Noir touched down on a roof about a kilometer down from where the akuma was rampaging. Yes, he  _ did  _ feel guilty leaving a dire situation. There would be damage to repair, but the police force had done a good job of evacuating civilians from the area under attack, and if he didn’t take care of her first, there would be no guarantee of a miraculous cure.

“Ladybug,” he whispered urgently, cradling her head in his arms. The bright red spider-webbing of crushed capillaries started to make its presence known on her temple, above the curve of her mask.

The akuma’s blow directly to her kidney had looked bad enough, but he was more worried about the way her head had impacted the steel pole when she landed, hard enough to leave a dent. The suit usually absorbed most of the force, so the fact that she was showing injury wasn’t a good sign.

“Milady,” he croaked, tears starting to come to his eyes. He knew she would be fine, eventually, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t in pain  _ now  _ or make it any easier for him to see her this way. “Bugaboo. Please wake up.”

Hugging her close, trying not to jostle her too much in case she had a concussion, he gingerly pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“... Ad… rien?” Ladybug’s voice escaped faintly.

Underneath all the worry and fear, Chat’s heart clenched because she had recognized his voice. He wanted to tell her  _ yes, I’m here, I’ll protect you, you’re going to be all right  _ and kiss away her pain.

He steeled himself. She probably wouldn’t even remember she had said his name, so there was no use in pretending to be confused as to why she had uttered the name of a civilian. “No, Bugaboo, it’s me. Chat Noir.”

“Chat… where’s the akuma?” She was slowly regaining consciousness, and her words came out a little slurred. Not good. He didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of letting her go back out onto the battlefield.

“Shh, don’t worry about it right now, Milady.” A crash unhelpfully sounded in the distance, and Chat Noir winced. “Just focus on feeling better, okay?”

“I-I’m fine now.” Ladybug’s voice was stronger, but he could tell she was putting on bravado. She struggled to get up, but Chat stroked her hair to calm her down, restraining her gently.

“Not so fast,” he cautioned. “You might have a concussion.”

“That akuma is destroying the city,” she protested, a note of panic and edge of determination evident in her voice. “People are in danger. Why did you leave them?”

“Shh, the people are safe. Be careful, Ladybug,” Chat urged as she scrambled onto her knees, one hand pressed to her head. “I can handle the akuma. You rest here until it’s all over.”

“No, let me fight.” Ladybug’s voice shook.

“You can’t fight in this state,” he snapped firmly. “Let me handle it, please.”

They stared at one another for an extended moment, Chat’s neon green eyes burning, challenging her to say no. Yet, the harder he glared, the more defiant Ladybug grew.

“Please,” Chat begged desperately, buckling.

Ladybug’s shoulders slumped, and she looked down. “Fine.”

Chat sighed. “Thank you.” He turned around, legs crossed, and soon felt the pressure of her spine against his back as she settled down behind him.

“Spots off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, how was the chapter? It felt refreshing to write LadyNoir this time. Not that I have anything against Ladrien. ^^ I just really love LadyNoir. I think it's my favorite side to write about.


	25. Midnight Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _Small kisses littered across the other’s face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Look, I'm halfway through. ^_^;

Adrien noticed Ladybug rubbing her temple for the third time.

“Your head still hurts?” He stood from his desk chair and came over to Ladybug, who was sitting in the centre of his bed before a small laptop. They were both up late working on papers for school, having been set back by the akuma attack earlier that day. Though Ladybug wouldn’t divulge the topic of hers, they’d decided to work in solidarity, to keep each other awake and motivated.

“Yeah, a bit.” Ladybug dropped her hand hastily, as if embarrassed to have been caught.

“I thought the miraculous cure fixed you up.” Adrien worried his lip, sitting down beside her.

“It did…” Ladybug shrugged. “Maybe it’s just from staring at the computer screen. Or maybe it’s like a phantom pain. I’ve gotten them before, after bad hits.”

Ah. He’d felt them too.

“Why don’t you take a break?” Adrien shifted her laptop aside.

“This paper is due tomorrow,” Ladybug protested despairingly. “In a few hours! Ughh…”

“If we’re planning on pulling an all-nighter anyway, a short break won’t hurt. Ten minutes. Come on.” He patted one of the pillows, beckoning her to lie down. “It’s only going to get worse if you keep pushing yourself.”

Ladybug reluctantly obeyed.

Adrien switched off the light, and Ladybug, knowing why he had done it, dropped her transformation. He felt around for her, then stretched himself out beside her, on his belly, propped on his elbows.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Ladybug warned in a mumble. “You said ten minutes. You’re my alarm clock.”

“I won’t, Bug. Too busy taking care of you. Plus, if we both happen to fall asleep, Tikki’s got our backs. Right?” He grinned at the dark blob-like silhouette, and Tikki swooped in to nuzzle his cheek.

“Of course, Adrien!”

Adrien smiled fondly and, turning his attention back to Ladybug, placed a light kiss on his girlfriend’s forehead. “Eyes closed?”

She nodded.

He started to pepper her face with butterfly-light kisses, in the space between her eyebrows, on her nose, her temples, her cheeks, her chin… tenderly, as if sucking out the venom of pain, the way he’d wanted to do as Chat earlier that day.

“That feels good,” she murmured, relaxing under his ministrations.

Adrien continued to shower her with light kisses until her breathing evened out, indicating she had dozed off. “Lovebug?” he asked gently, testing her consciousness. No answer.

He set a timer for fifteen minutes, wishing he could do more than let her nap. Seeing her hurt was one thing, but watching her push herself and lose sleep trying to keep up with life was almost worse. He’d put himself through twice the hardship if he could make things easier for her.

Pressing the spacebar to wake up his computer, he summoned his attention back to his paper, fighting the urge to turn and look at Ladybug’s face in the electronic glow that had suffused the room.

They had no choice but to each carry their own burden. At least he could be by her side. He hoped that was as much a comfort for her as it was for him.


	26. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus in posting this story! As I mentioned in my other drabble pot, I got a little busy with life and couldn't write as much as usual. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

“There’s one right by your hip!” Adrien advised, gripping the rope firmly as he took a step to the left to get a better viewing angle.

“I’ve already got a plan, pretty boy, but thanks.”

Even with her entire head covered by a helmet, he could hear the smirk in her voice. He _loved_ how her sassy side was coming out more and more with his civilian self.

Bending her legs like coiled springs, she paused in stasis for a moment before launching herself at a hold several handspans farther than she should have been able to reach.

Adrien cursed, hastily reeling her in and tightening his hold on the break end of the rope.

“Language, Sweet One,” Ladybug chuckled, clearly feeling smug that she’d given him a scare. “Anyway, you’ve got me, haven’t you?”

“Since you’ve already fallen for me, we don’t need to risk you doing it again.” An urgent undertone to Adrien’s jest revealed that the warning was partly serious. “Please don’t do anything too unexpected, or I won’t have enough time to react. I’m not exactly well-practiced at this!”

Despite Adrien’s fears, Ladybug was right. The rope carried her weight easily, and Adrien was a responsible belaying partner, so there was nothing to be worried about. Even if she slipped, she would just swing around, knock into the wall, maybe drop a short distance at worst, if Adrien hadn’t taken up her slack. Still, she struck Adrien as very vulnerable at such heights without her supersuit on, so he was feeling jumpy on her behalf.

She was wearing the same riding outfit from the Feast chase. The memory of her at her most awesome, combined with the grace of her lithe form manoeuvering easily across the face of the indoor rock wall, meant Adrien’s eyes were practically glued to her for reasons other than checking how much slack she needed.

She reached the top and whooped. “Boo-yah! Bring me down, my prince.”

Adrien gave her a congratulatory cheer and released the rope smoothly, allowing her to make it down in three graceful bounds.

“I can’t believe that was your first time climbing,” he praised, pulling her closer by her harness loop and lifting her chin for a kiss. “And with a helmet, too. How’d you manage that?”

“It was a little difficult to see,” she acknowledged. “But I mean, I _have_ been climbing buildings with a magic yo-yo for years now, so it sort of feels like second nature even out of the suit. I might not be as strong, but the mechanics are the same.”

Adrien scrunched his nose. “It feels weird talking to your helmet. Can’t you take it off? I may or may not have a toy mask around here.”

Ladybug snorted. “Do you, now?”

“One moment—” Adrien went over to his desk and rummaged around as she shucked the climbing harness from her hips. A moment later, Adrien came up victorious with a toy Ladybug mask.

Ladybug burst into laughter. “You _bought_ that? I can’t believe how much random Ladybug merch you have. What were you even going to _do_ with a mask?”

“Put it on a stuffed animal and pretend it was you? My crush on you was pretty bad, Bug.” Adrien laughed sheepishly and stuck out his tongue.

“Was?”

“Is.” Adrien slid closer and tapped the helmet. “Off, please.”

When he had closed his eyes, Ladybug removed the helmet and shook out her hair, then placed the toy Ladybug mask over her eyes. “Ready.”

He opened his eyes. The mask looked cheap, but there wasn’t much of a difference between the way she looked now and the way she usually looked. Yet, for some reason, he was struck with an uncanny sense of familiarity. He blinked, and the feeling dissipated like an enigmatic thought he couldn’t quite grasp.

“Wanna have a go?” Ladybug offered. “You’ll have to teach me to belay, though.”

“I can get to the top without a rope, wanna see?” Adrien boasted impishly.

Ladybug gasped in horror. “Adrien, you hypocrite! After getting worked up about my jump! From now on, ropes every time, please! What if you’d fallen and no one was around to help?”

“Well, how else was I going to make use of this climbing wall all by myself?” he rolled his eyes. “I haven’t had a partner since… three years ago, when Félix visited.”

“That’s no excuse not to be safe!” She put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” Adrien leaned forward to kiss her nose, but she took a step back, dodging him.

“I’m serious, Adrien! You could get severely injured, even die!”

The humor evaporated from him when he noticed tears pooling in her eyes. “… Sorry, Lovebug, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m fine, aren’t I? If my Lady wishes, I’ll use a rope from now on.”

He opened his arms, beckoning her to come closer, and she acquiesced with a scowl. She buried into his chest, squeezing him tighter than normal.

A tingle of wetness against his skin drew his attention, and he cupped her cheek, bringing her face into view, to find tears coming down in rivulets. “Ohh, Bug, I’m so sorry.” He lifted the mask slightly, not enough to see her face but just enough to run a thumb underneath and wipe away her tears—first his left thumb, then his right. “Sorry for being an idiot. I’ll be cautious from now on.”

“Sorry for overreacting,” Ladybug sniffled. “Just—don’t be reckless, okay? It would be really stupid for you to survive akuma fights and almost falling off a building only to die in your room because you got bored and wanted a thrill. If you’re bored, text me, okay?”

“I always do.” Adrien smiled and kissed her forehead, trying to channel calm and comfort, to bring her down from her agitated state. “I don’t need to climb solo anymore. My life has been a million times better and more fun with you in it.”

He sincerely meant it—even on rough days, he’d been so much happier ever since the fateful day she swung into his life. He didn’t get depressed and desperate as often as before. It was partly because of Chat Noir, but definitely also because of her. She was like a light in his heart that made existing more bearable. The walls of his room didn’t feel like as much of a prison anymore, especially since they’d started dating and he could chat with the love of his life at any time.

When she smiled, a little shyly, with a fetching plum blossom blush rising to her cheeks, that odd sense of familiarity struck him again.

He cocked his head and squinted his eyes.

“What?” Ladybug murmured, brows lifting in confusion at his expression.

“Nothing, you…” He tapped his chin. “You look familiar.”

Her eyes widened. “Is it the mask? Is it not enough? M-maybe this is a bad idea. I should just transform. Tikk—”

“No.” Adrien interrupted the transformation phrase, taking hold of the hand she had raised to shield her face, and drawing it to the side. He kissed the tip of her nose that was barely peeking out from below the mask. “It’s okay. You look the same as always—I don’t know what hit me. It’s fine, you can stay like this.”

Ladybug looked worried.

“I… know you well, don’t I?” Adrien surmised from her reaction.

Ladybug distracted him with a kiss.

… Which worked, very well. Anyway, he knew she wasn’t ready to answer his question yet, so he had no intention of pushing. He shouldn’t have even asked. He let the taste of Ladybug take his thoughts away from who most resembled her out of those close to him.

He sighed, running his fingers along the pink piping that framed her right shoulder blade. “Have I told you this outfit looks great on you, by the way?”

He wanted to bring up the Feast chase and tell her he fell ten times more in love with her that day, but he couldn’t for obvious reasons.

“You think so?” Ladybug asked breathlessly, burying her fingers into his feather-soft hair to deepen the kiss, forgetting that they were covered in chalk.

“Yes.” His hand moved to her hip as he began to guide her toward the sofa amidst kisses. His foot snagged on the rope, and he kicked it aside without taking his lips away from hers. “Very Tron-like.”

“Of course you’d know Tron,” she exhaled, giving his lip a playful nibble. She crushed something underfoot that gave a crunch, and she broke the kiss to check what it was.

A Camembert box, now in splinters.

“Is that your ‘poltergeist’s’ fault, too?” She joked, leaning up to kiss him again. It was funny to think ‘perfect model Adrien Agreste’ was capable of making a mess. Their little secret.

“S-something like that.” They made it to the sofa, Adrien pulling her on top of him so they could drown in kisses more comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a bit nostalgic to write. A few years ago, indoor rock climbing was my big hobby, and I'd go three or four times a week to the climbing gym. Then, I fractured my finger and couldn't climb as well, studied abroad in Japan where climbing wasn't really my priority (though I did visit a few gyms), and never really got back into it fully. I probably wouldn't do it anymore since it does take a toll on the hands and there are other things I need my hands for (like playing the violin). It was fun while it lasted, though, and I've still got my climbing shoes and harness lying around in case the fancy takes hold of me someday. :P
> 
> In Origins, Adrien climbed the wall pretty much to the ceiling and jumped off to try to catch Plagg. In real life, that would be super dangerous, especially since his room is two storeys and his floors aren't even padded. :P Silly boi.


	27. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ hope everyone's having a lovely day. Enjoy today's chapter.

“Your father made this?”

Adrien peered into the box Ladybug had placed in the middle of the rooftop picnic blanket between them, at an immaculate, glistening fruit tart with a chocolate-plastic heart stuck into the center.

Ladybug smiled, her eyes reflecting the blue sky. “Yes. Except the heart. I made that.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped. “I don’t even want to eat this, it looks so perfect.”

“So take a picture first,” Ladybug suggested.

Despite her easy demeanor, she was nervous. She may be still hesitating to tell Chat Noir, but she ached to show Adrien more of herself. She might feel comfortable and natural around him, but the fact that she had to filter out the concrete details of her life all the time made her weary.

She’d stop short of admitting anything, even if he guessed right.

Adrien closed the cover of the box, subconsciously looking for a store emblem—which Ladybug, of course, noted.

“I made the box,” she explained. “It’s one of a kind, sorry.”

“So it’s  _ fruitless _ to try to glean any more clues?” Adrien pouted, but not too hard because he was a bit proud of himself for the pun.

“You think I’d let the box give me away?”

Adrien’s figurative ears perked up. “So the box matters? Is your dad a baker?”

She probably hadn’t intended to let  _ that  _ slip, but Adrien saw this tart as a deliberate clue, and by implication, an invitation to ask—to push a little, knowing she trusted him to back off if he was going too far.

Ladybug hesitated, then answered with a firm “Yes, he is.”

“Oh?” Adrien’s eyebrows shot up, automatically thinking of Marinette. “Umm… Bug, isn’t that a… bit of an obvious clue?”

“How so?” Ladybug bluffed nonchalantly. “There are tens of  _ thousands  _ of bakeries in Paris.”

“True…”

True, but there was only one bakery of which he was personally acquainted with the staff.

Then again, Ladybug hadn’t confirmed that they were close. Maybe his assumption had been wrong. Yet, she’d seemed flustered when he told her she looked familiar. Was there another reason he would know her face?

Maybe she was famous as a civilian? Or maybe he’d worked with her. She was more than pretty enough to be a model. Did anyone else he knew have baker parents?

When he started to think about it, he realized he didn’t know much about the people he’d met and worked with. He didn’t even know what the professions of half the students in his class’ parents were, aside from the ones who had come in for career day.

Ladybug reached out a hand, giggling, and stroked the space between his eyebrows.

“Huh?” Adrien focused on her, realizing he had spaced out.

“You were making your grumpy thinking face again,” she teased. “Let’s eat the tart already!”

She produced a pair of plastic forks and a knife from the plain white paper bag she had brought the tart in. “You’re the expert blade wielder between us.” She handed him the knife. “I’ll let you do the honors.”

“Technically, a sabre isn’t an actual blade.” He pointed out, then hesitated, knife poised over the tart. “I can’t! This feels like desecrating art! Or murder!”

Ladybug laughed and held out her hand. “All right, hand me your phone.”

He did so, and she opened the camera, aiming it at him. He lifted the tart and struck a pose.

_ Click. _

“There, perfection immortalized.” She handed the phone back. “… Now if you don’t cut it, I will.”

“Okay, okay.” Adrien inserted the knife between two strawberries and cut out an angular bite, then speared the morsel and held it out to Ladybug.

“No, you first,” she giggled, turning her cheek. “It’s for you, anyway.”

He wanted to put her first, but it looked so good, he didn’t argue.

“Wow, this is the best fruit tart I’ve ever tasted,” he gushed, mouth full of creamy heaven. “Even the fruits are perfect—not  _ tart _ at all.”

Ladybug grinned, pleased. “Glad you like it.”

Adrien had tried Tom and Sabine’s fruit tarts before, and he had been anticipating something similar—but this tasted different. There was a hint of a different flavor mixed into the cream, and the crust seemed more robust.

He couldn’t enjoy it as much as he should have, though. An uneasy feeling had started to churn about in Adrien’s stomach that had nothing to do with the dessert, and the difference in flavor did nothing to settle it.

The idea of Marinette potentially being Ladybug  _ had _ occurred to him before, but that didn’t make sense. Marinette was Multimouse. He’d seen her detransform, seen Ladybug physically pick her up to take her home. They did look similar, but… Maybe subconsciously, he had gotten his hopes up again when Ladybug had mentioned her father being a baker.

Not that it mattered to him whether Ladybug was Marinette or not—he’d love her all the same. It would just be nice to know. He’d sorely like to know if his sweet friend happened to be the girl he was hopelessly in love with. (The thought made him heartsick, so he shoved it down and cut out another couple pieces of the tart.)

Ladybug helped herself to one of the newly cut pieces. “Grumpy Cat face,” she remarked lightly, and he started for a moment before realizing she was only referring to a meme, and not his masked identity.

He sighed heavily. “Ladybug, I’m going crazy,” he whined.

“How so?” Ladybug stroked back his bangs with one hand, setting aside her fork.

“I’m starting to obsess about who you could be,” he confessed. “After I told myself I wasn’t going to do this. I don’t want to pressure you, but… did you think about—”

He stopped himself from asking about Chat Noir. He didn’t want their relationship to go this way—pestering her about when, and whether, and watching her get bogged down the way she did every time Chat had confessed to her and she’d had to turn him down.

He sighed again, feeling like all his sighing wasn’t helping clear his chest of the suffocating emotion.

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug breathed feebly. “I—it’s my fault for teasing you. Backing out of telling you, detransforming, clues—I shouldn’t have done all this.” Her brow knotted with regret.

“No, Bug, it’s not your fault. It’s my fault for overthinking it. I meant it when I said that it doesn’t matter… I love you regardless of who you are under the mask. But I don’t want our relationship to be shallow, with you having to hide too much. I  _ want  _ to know you… and I don’t mean your identity. Please don’t stop sharing things with me.” Adrien shook his head to clear his thoughts, but he didn’t feel much better.

Her apology bothered him. He knew what it felt like to be withholding important information, and she shouldn’t be the one to apologise.

He wasn’t going to say anything until she revealed herself—she had no idea he was hiding an identity too, and what was the use in complicating things even more?—but his conscience tugged at him.

“Ladybug?” he ventured. “There’s something I want to tell you, actually.”

Ladybug’s blinked, eyes wide and curious. “What is it?”

“I… have a secret, too.” His mouth felt ashen, and the words came out hoarse. Why was it so hard to tell the truth?

They should have been on equal grounds, but he realized they weren’t.  _ He  _ knew why she was hiding her identity, but all of a sudden, what he was hiding seemed all the worse because she  _ thought  _ he was sharing his whole self with her.

And after all the rejections as Chat Noir, part of him felt like he’d tricked her.

She looked surprised and a little worried. “What kind of secret?”

Adrien bit his lip. “It’s nothing bad. I’m just warning you so, when the time comes, you’re not too shocked.” He smiled weakly, but inside, he was screaming,  _ Why did you do that, you idiot? Why did you say ‘shocked’? _

Now she was going to worry until he told her. She was going to wonder why he didn’t tell her right away. She was going to wonder what was so shocking that she’d need a warning.

Telling her he had a secret was as cruel as the cursed phrase,  _ ‘We need to talk.’ _

He should just tell her now and get it over with.

“I-I… I’m…” A chill of apprehension ran through him, and he remembered the same reason why she hadn’t followed through with her own reveal. This wasn’t right.

Ladybug was going to tell Chat Noir soon. He just needed to be patient… the truth would come out when the time was right.

“Never mind. I’m sorry.” Adrien looked aside, feeling drained from his mental battle.

Ladybug moved the tart, scooted closer, and put a hand on his cheek. “Hey… my prince.”

He raised his eyes. Her gaze was soft, non-judgmental. If she was freaking out, she was doing a good job of hiding it.

(And she  _ was  _ freaking out internally, but seeing Adrien upset had a way of calming her down.)

“It’s okay. I can wait for whatever it is you want to tell me.” She leaned forward and kissed him gently, slightly sticky and strawberry-sweet. “I’m not in a hurry to know all of you… I’m savoring it, so… take your time.”

Adrien covered her hand with his, turning to place a kiss on her palm, her softness and warmth defusing the mounting tension inside him. “Thank you, Bug.”


	28. Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The benefits of dating a superhero include romantic evenings on secluded rooftops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this series! And, well, I'm in a Ladrien mood, so here you go.
> 
> It might be more than four more chapters. I tired myself out with all the fluff before, but after the break, I might have inspiration to write more. We'll see.

Adrien squeezed Ladybug’s hand and shifted his body to face her, knees bumping her denim-covered thigh. “Hey, Bug, I guess what?”

“What?” Ladybug tore her gaze away from the Seine, glittering liquid gold under the sinking sun, to look at him. He noticed with pleasure that her sprinkling of freckles was visible under her handmade mask. No make-up this time.

The breeze whipped their hair a little—the wind was always a bit stronger on rooftops than it was on the streets.

“I have something for you to put in your locket.”

“Really?” It had slipped her mind that she still needed something to put inside. After much deliberation the day he bought it for her, she had deemed a picture too dangerous, in case anyone got their hands on it. A lock of his hair was romantic in principle, but the idea of snipping off even a small segment of his perfect golden mane was sacrilegious.

So for now, the locket remained empty. She didn’t _need_ to put something inside. The necklace itself was enough of a precious reminder of Adrien. She took it out of her diary’s lockbox every night to admire it and run her fingers along the delicate flourishes engraved on the front of the heart, but every night she put it back. She obviously couldn’t wear it to school—she only put it on before transforming to meet Adrien.

Taking Ladybug’s hand, Adrien placed something small and rectangular in the middle of her palm and closed her fingers over it.

She felt sharp corners and smooth planes, a slight rustle when her fingertips pressed into it. “Paper?” she asked.

Adrien nodded, feeling vulnerable. Too late to take it back now.

“It’s nothing fancy or pretty,” he warned. Still holding her balled fist in his cupped hand, he brushed faint kisses over each of her bare fingernails, then turned over her hand to place another on her knuckles. “I guess it’s sort of like a riddle. I know you can’t put anything inside that people could connect to me, so I figured this would be okay.”

Each kiss was a silent wish that she wouldn’t laugh, that she would receive his heart, that someday she would know what it really meant.

“A riddle?” Ladybug’s curiosity intensified. “Am I supposed to solve it?”

“Maybe eventually, but… you don’t really have to.” He trailed a few more kisses up her arm, his lips warming her skin through the thin material of her sleeve. “All you need to know is that it means I love you.”

“You don’t honestly think that I _won’t_ try to figure it out, do you?” Ladybug teased gently, letting him kiss her shoulder and her neck—which made her shiver.

“Try, then,” he murmured against her skin.

Ladybug tried to raise her hand to take a look, but Adrien’s fingers tightened around hers, and he shifted to glance another kiss along her jaw.

She giggled. “Don’t you want me to look?”

“You might think it’s cheesy.” Adrien leaned his forehead against her temple. “But it… means something to me, okay? It has something to do with the secret I was talking about.”

“I won’t think it’s cheesy,” she promised, heartbeat quickening at the mention of the secret. Something about that made her feel uncomfortable, but she trusted Adrien. “If it’s from you, I’m happy with anything.”

He pressed a light, lingering kiss to her lips.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” she replied, kissing him back. “Now, can I look?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

He sought any sign of recognition or familiarity in her eyes, but she was unfurling her fingers, focused on the tiny, immaculately folded square of thick paper. She opened it carefully to find three lines of text, penned in a small, graceful script.

“Since the day we met… As the moon chases the sun… You have been my light,” she read aloud. “A haiku?”

“Yes,” Adrien breathed. “Cheesy, right?”

Sun and moon, day and night, creation and destruction. They were at the center of the miraculous box, complementary halves of a whole. She surely wouldn’t understand, but he was entitled to drop his own clues.

“Not at all cheesy… it’s really sweet.” It was a touching sentiment, but she wondered what meaning he had hidden in the poem. It would be her challenge, now, not to obsess over it. She looked at him searchingly, but he only smiled and didn’t say anything. “Thank you, Adrien.”

“Maybe we’ve always been closer than it seems,” he murmured.

“Maybe,” Ladybug returned softly, puzzling over his words. _She_ knew they were closer than he thought. What could _he_ mean? Re-folding the sheet of paper, she opened the locket that hung around her neck and placed the square inside—it fit perfectly.

The poem reminded her of another one.

“Your hair black as night… your pretty bluebell eyes…” she recited. “You’re quite the poet, Adrien.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “You read my poem?”

Ladybug nodded. “And I sent one back.”

“So that _was_ from you!” Adrien let out a laugh of delight.

“You suspected?”

“Well… hoped.” Adrien turned so they were hip-to-hip again and twined an arm around her waist. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Yeah, a bit.” She leaned in to him, nestling in the space that felt made for her, between his shoulder and his neck. “I’m glad you made that ‘slip up’ in your interview. Though now I’m thinking it wasn’t a slip-up after all… maybe you were hoping I’d hear.”

“Maybe.” Adrien smirked. “… I’m glad you watch my interviews.”

The sun had sunken low enough that the blinding spot of lava in the sky kissed the tops of buildings on the other side of the river.

“I should probably transform back soon,” Ladybug remarked. “You still have that essay to write, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but… let’s finish watching the sunset, first,” he hummed contentedly.


	29. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It's not a stairwell, but still stairs.)

Swing, step, swing, step.

Ladybug watched her taupe Mary Janes swing out from beneath her skirt, one in front of the other, as she ascended the steps of the Palais de Chaillot. Her fingers were interlaced with Adrien’s, their arms swinging like the metronome pendulum to the click of Ladybug’s heels as they stepped in sync.

“I’m loving all these weird looks people are giving us,” Adrien leaned in to say.

Ladybug snorted.

“And I’m especially loving how they’re just leaving us alone,” he added. “That’s nice—I’ve decided I really like going out in disguise.”

Aside from the offbeat costumes that drew a bit of extra attention, they blended in with the crowd. They looked like any other couple, enjoying a late autumn afternoon at one of Paris’ iconic landmarks. No one was trying to talk to them or take pictures, and even if people did snap shots from afar, they wouldn’t be recognized.

“I actually come here a lot as a civilian,” Ladybug remarked out of the blue.

Adrien stopped in his tracks. “Really?”

Ladybug’s arm trailed back as she went a couple steps ahead of him, before she finally turned around to face him. “Yeah. It’s one of my favorite places to…” she hesitated, wondering whether she would be giving too much away. But it wasn’t exactly a rare pastime, anyway. “Draw. One of my favorite places to draw.” She smiled.

“So if I came here alone, I might see you?” Adrien wondered if he’d stoop so low as to come here as Chat Noir to see if he could catch a glimpse of civilian Ladybug. To see if he could recognize her.

The thought of passing her by without noticing was painful enough that it robbed him of the desire to try.

“Maybe.” Ladybug tucked the front locks of her cherry blossom wig behind her ear and leaned down to kiss him in the space between his eyebrows, which was starting to wrinkle with emotion. “Don’t overthink it, pretty boy. Come on.”

She tugged his hand, and he caught up with her, heaving a sigh.

“I doubt you’d recognize me,” Ladybug told the wind, trailing the fingers of her free hand along the cement barrier wall. If he saw Marinette at the Trocadero, would he make the connection? Doubtful. So far, he hadn’t, even after she had stopped being careful. “—but you shouldn’t feel guilty about that.”

Adrien heard her, of course, but he didn’t feel confident enough to insist that he _would_ recognize her, so he pretended he hadn’t.

Having reached the top of the steps, they strolled out onto the esplanade, and Ladybug guided them up the short, broad series of steps in the centre.

“This is _one_ of my favorite places to sit.” Tugging his hand, she lowered herself to sit on the top step, and Adrien followed suit, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“The view looks amazing,” he breathed, pulling Ladybug closer so he could rest his cheek on the top of her head. “I can see why the Trocadero inspires you.”

The corners of Ladybug’s lips tugged upward wryly. “Lately, though, I’ve been spending more time here as Ladybug.”

Adrien smiled a secret smile, armed with the knowledge of _exactly_ what she was talking about.

“You know about Mr. Ramier, right? The gentleman who likes to feed the pigeons. I can’t even _count_ the number of times Chat Noir and I have had to fight him by now. I don’t know why Hawkmoth keeps trying him when he _knows_ we’re just going to defeat him within the first five minutes,” she scoffed lightheartedly

Adrien snorted. “They say the definition of insanity is trying the same thing over and over and expecting different results.”

Ladybug let out a laugh like wind chimes in summer. “Tell me about it! For a supervillain, Mothman’s really got to get his act together.” 

She turned to Adrien, eyes shining with good humor. “One time Chat Noir sneezed, like, ten times in a row after calling his Cataclysm. Poor kitty couldn’t even see, he was just staggering around and ended up Cataclysming a statue by accident, which was _totally_ not part of the plan. The base crumbled, which made the statue fall, which swiped the whistle off Mr. Pigeon’s neck and crushed it. So we ended up winning completely by _accident._ I didn’t even use the lucky charm—except to clean up the damage, of course.”

Adrien clutched his stomach, shaking with silent laughter at the memory. “Wow… sounds like you guys have got the routine in the bag,” he choked out amidst chuckles.

“We could probably beat him in our sleep,” Ladybug boasted cheerfully. “Chat Noir told me he started taking allergy pills every day in case we had to fight Mr. Pigeon unexpectedly. Poor kitty.”

“Gotta be prepared, I guess.”

“Mhmm.”

The gentle smile on Ladybug’s lips as she looked out toward the Eiffel Tower made Adrien’s heart stir in an ambiguous way. Listening to Ladybug talk about him as if he were someone else made him feel an odd mix of satisfaction and longing.

“I feel his pain, though—I have to take allergy pills every day, too,” he commented with secret audacity. “Not that I have to fight akumas or anything… but for photoshoots.”

“Right, I forgot you were allergic to feathers, too,” Ladybug laughed. “What about flowers? Or cats?”

“Nope. Not flowers. And _definitely_ not cats.” He chuckled to himself. “Are you allergic to anything?”

“Tree flowers, a little bit,” Ladybug admitted. “Like cherry blossoms. But they’re pretty, so I still look for them in spring.”

Adrien made note of that for a future date. “What about roses?”

“Roses are fine.” Her nose wrinkled. “Unless they’re from a certain black cat.”

Adrien’s chest prickled. “Chat Noir?”

“He gives me roses _all the time.”_ Ladybug explained with an eye-roll that looked more fond than annoyed, but chafed nonetheless. “I don’t even know where he gets them—he just pops out of nowhere with them. I _hope_ he’s not buying them or cutting them from people’s gardens! It’s sweet, but I’ve already told him I just want to be friends.”

Adrien picked at the seam of his jeans, by the knee, keeping his face carefully neutral. “Does it make you uncomfortable?

Ladybug shook her head emphatically. “No, he never makes me feel uncomfortable… I just don’t want to keep disappointing him. He’s like a brother to me.”

Adrien choked. “A _brother?”_ The horror—he’d been family-zoned!

“Yeah!” Ladybug turned to Adrien with a smile so bright, the sting of irony dissolved, leaving sweetness in the aftermath. “Don’t tell him I said this, but I really love Chat Noir.”

Adrien smiled, placing his head back on top of hers, wishing he could feel the warmth of her scalp and smell her shampoo instead of the cold, synthetic wig. “Maybe just let him give you the roses. He probably just wants to spoil you. Who wouldn't?—it’s not like he’s proposing.”

“I don’t want to hurt him, though…” Ladybug murmured.

“I’m sure it hurts more when you reject them,” he breathed in response.


	30. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _A chaste kiss given to each other because they are in mixed company._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, I increased the chapter count yet again, and it's final this time. XD I've decided exactly what I'm going to do for the rest of this series, and I'm happy with the plan.

Marinette returned from the bathroom, emerging from the yellow incandescent-lit corridor into the cozy den warmed with multicolor mood lighting, the flicker of the television, and a soothing undercurrent of chill beats. Adrien handed her the controller back as she slid onto the couch beside him, curling one leg under her.

“Sorry, I might have made a dent in your score,” he apologised sheepishly, looking soft and cute in an orange hoodie.

If she were Ladybug right now, she’d snuggle against his side, with his arm around her shoulders. She sighed, thinking how nice it would be if they could freely snuggle and play video games with their friends.

“No problem—I needed the handicap, for everyone else’s sake,” she forced herself to say in a coy tone, followed by a wink. “Thanks.”

“Nice!” Adrien punched the air as she started laying on the combos and absolutely _decimating_ Chris’s character.

“Aww, no fair!” Chris whined as his temporary lead diminished. “I’m the youngest, you’re not allowed to pick on me!”

“Thought you were a big boy?” Marinette taunted.

Adrien nudged Marinette’s arm. “You’re ridiculously good. Teach me your secrets, Sensei.”

“Now’s your chance, if you’re paying attention,” she taunted, mashing buttons and trying not to get distracted by his thigh touching hers.

She wondered if he ever thought about that one kiss.

… then shook her head, catching her thoughts to keep them from wandering. The countdown was already ticking—it was time to make things happen.

The doorbell rang, and Nino sprang to his feet. “Hey dude, cover me.” He passed Adrien the controller on his way to the stairs. “I think this might be our special guest.”

“Special guest? What special guest?” Alya inquired excitedly.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Marinette continued to tap her controller’s buttons nonchalantly. “Just a mutual acquaintance we may have invited.”

Adrien’s eyes flicked between Nino’s retreating form and Marinette’s smug expression. Obviously they had plotted this together.

“Who is it? Hurry _up,_ Nino!” Alya burbled excitedly, glancing at the staircase every two seconds as the game went on.

Adrien managed to get Nino’s character killed, and his gaze drifted to the staircase, too, as he waited to regenerate.

And he promptly forgot all about the game when he saw a familiar pair of perfect, polka-dotted legs appear at the top of the narrow staircase. “Ladybug,” he gasped.

“Ladybug?!” Alya screeched, pausing the game and discarding the controller haphazardly onto the couch. “Oh my _God,_ Marinette, you guys are _awesome!”_

“Hello, everyone!” Ladybug greeted with a small wave as her face came into view, and she finished descending the steps. “I heard someone special was having a birthday today.”

“Yes!” Alya squealed, fists balled at her chin and a Cheshire grin spread across her lips. “Oh my Gosh, Ladybug, I am _so_ honored that you’re here. We _have_ to take a photo!” She whipped out her phone.

“How about something better? A video for the Ladyblog?” Ladybug suggested, gesturing for Alya to come closer.

“You are _the best, Ladybug!”_ Bouncing with excitement, Alya sidled up to her, and they looped arms over one another’s shoulders. Alya held up her phone. The mood lighting from the den cast an artsy glow on their faces.

“Hello, Paris! Hope you’re all doing well. Today, I’d like to wish a happy birthday to a fabulous girl you all know—Alya Césaire, also known as the Ladyblogger! Thank you for all your work in keeping our wonderful city informed about Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the rest of the miraculous gang!”

“Thank you _so much,_ Ladybug!” Alya gushed. “And just want to give a shoutout to my awesome friends, Marinette, Nino, and Adrien, who are here with me today, too!”

She turned the camera toward the other three on her left, who waved, then back onto Ladybug and herself.

“That’s it for now. Bug out!” Flashing a peace sign with one hand, Ladybug removed the other from Alya’s shoulder and pressed the ‘stop’ button.

“Oh, crap.” Alya paled in realization. “Adrien, was it okay to include you?”

Adrien pulled a wry smile. “It’s fine, Father actually knows I’m here for once.”

“And he’s okay with it?” Nino asked privately, nudging him. “Old man’s changing.”

“I didn’t say that,” Adrien muttered back. “But, whatever. He wasn’t gonna stop me from coming. If you don’t see me for the next month, you know why.”

“I know you’re super busy, but do you want to join us for snacks and video games?” Alya asked Ladybug eagerly.

“Sorry, I actually have to head out now, but I hope you enjoy your party!” Ladybug leaned in to place an air-kiss by each of Alya’s cheeks.

“Thanks for coming!” Alya enthused, following after her like an excited puppy as she went to greet everyone else personally. She held a fist out to Nino for a fist bump, gave Marinette _la bise,_ and leaned in to do the same for Adrien.

“Love you,” she whispered, her lips actually touching his cheek in a secret, sweet rebellion.

“So _cheeky,_ Bug,” he murmured back with a faint grin before touching his lips to her cheek. “Love you, too.”

He couldn’t catch a whiff of her usual subtle perfume before she turned away and jogged toward the stairs.

“Have fun, everyone!” She bid with a wave. “I’ll see myself out—thanks for having me, Nino!”

“Any time, Ladydude!” Nino called after her. “Wow, Ladybug was in my house. These grounds have been blessed.”

“Yeah,” Adrien breathed absent-mindedly, eyes still glued to the stairs even though Ladybug had vanished moments ago. He was glad the funky lighting hid his certainly-flushed complexion.

“Be right back.” Marinette announced, grabbing a handful of chips and disappearing into the bathroom again.

—

“Hey, Nino.” Marinette leaned over the back of the couch so she could speak directly into his ear. “Do you have any cereal?”

“Cereal?” His face scrunched in confusion. “Why?”

“Don’t ask.” Marinette whispered back urgently. “Just… please?”

“Okay, dude.” Nino shrugged, heaving himself up from the couch and circling around to meet Marinette. “We have a few types, any preferences?”

“Oh… anything’s fine. Preferably something sugary and unhealthy if you have it.” Trixx didn’t want the chips, nor any of the other snacks that were laid out on the coffee table.

Nino led the way up to the kitchen. They were about to watch a movie anyway—the game had gotten completely derailed by Ladybug’s appearance, as Alya didn’t have the attention span to play anymore in her rush to upload the video to the Ladyblog—so he figured he may as well make some popcorn.

“Lucky Charms?” he asked from the cabinet, and Marinette nodded. Setting out the box, he rifled around some more, pushing aside clipped bags of lentils to reach for a packet of popcorn.

Marinette narrowed her eyes, observing him. “You’re making popcorn?”

“Yeah, dude, we’re watching a movie.” He tore open the plastic. “Of course we’ve gotta have popcorn.”

“I’ll make it! Don’t worry. Go join the others!” To show that she was comfortable in Nino’s kitchen, she fetched a bowl from where she knew they were kept.

“You want milk with that?” He raised an eyebrow, watching Marinette pour the cereal into the bowl.

“I’m good without.” She took the popcorn packet from Nino’s hand and waved him off toward the den. “Go on. I’ll bring the popcorn.”

“All right, dudette, suit yourself. Don’t take too long, okay?” He called over his shoulder as he headed into the hall and down the stairs.

Once he was out of sight, Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, Trixx, it’s safe to come out.”

“Thanks, Marinette!” Trixx appeared and dove for the bowl of Lucky Charms.

Tikki drifted out of Marinette’s shoulder to hover by her face, looking puzzled. “I thought you were getting ready to tell him.”

Marinette smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I didn’t have much of a choice, Tikki. I really wanted to do this for Alya, but I couldn’t not be here as myself.” She placed the popcorn bag in the microwave and set the timer.

“We talked about this, Marinette,” Tikki reasoned, eyes large and compassionate. “You’re the guardian of the Miracle Box now, so you’re allowed to—” she stopped herself. She had almost said, _You’re allowed to know who the wielder of the black cat miraculous is._ “You’re allowed to decide who knows.”

“I know. I just want to be cautious. Master Fu never gave away his identity to civilians.” A troubled expression crossed Marinette’s face.

“Do you really know that?” Tikki placed her small hands on her hips.

Marinette had to admit she didn’t know much about Master Fu, much less what the people around him knew about him. And, she realized, his sweetheart _did_ know about his Guardianship, after all. “Okay, Tikki, you’re right. But he _was_ keeping his identity a secret from most people.”

“As should you,” Tikki confirmed, “but is Adrien ‘most people’?”

Marinette pursed her lips. “Of course not. But don’t you remember what happened with Chat Blanc? It all started when Adrien found out I’m Ladybug. … I know I said I was ready to tell him before, but… I don’t know if I’m just getting ahead of myself and making foolish decisions because of my feelings.”

“I’ve had my owners tell their loved ones plenty of times in the past,” Trixx pitched in when he had finished his meal. “This time is no exception.”

“Anyway,” Marinette dismissed, taking Trixx’s empty bowl to the sink to wash out, “it’s fine. We’re fine. There’s no rush.”

“Is it really fine, Marinette?” Tikki floated by Marinete’s ear, her small body thrumming and warm. A kwami gesture to show concern. “Wouldn’t you like to be honest with Adrien?”

“Of course I do, but—when the time is right.” Setting her face resolutely, Marinette reached up to unlatch the microwave, pull out the fragrant, steaming bowl of popcorn, and slam the door shut again.

Her movements were unhurried, giving her enough time to let a few tears escape and wipe them away before turning back toward the kwamis with a smile. “We’re happy right now… I don’t want to ruin everything.”

“If you’re sure, Marinette,” Tikki cooed, knowing it wouldn’t lead anywhere good to point out that what Marinette had just said was the probably _real_ reason she was hesitating.

“I’m sure.” Her tone said ‘end of discussion.’ She moved the family-size bowl of popcorn to a comfortable carrying spot between her hip and her right arm, and sampled an exploded kernel. Buttery and delicious. “All right guys, back in the bag.”


	31. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : _A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck._

“Whoa, this is gorgeous.” Adrien fingered the front hem of the coat, marveling at the intricate golden embroidery along the edge and elegant brass buttons. The fabric was a rich prussian blue, thick enough to provide practical warmth but boasting a slender, graceful silhouette that flared slightly below the waistline. “Better than my father’s stuff, if I’m permitted to say that. He’d hire you as an intern on the spot if he saw this.”

“Hush, him _not_ seeing is the point. Put it on!” Ladybug held the coat open.

He slid his left arm into the sleeve, and let her help him into the other sleeve.

“How’s the fit?” she asked.

“Perfect,” he breathed. “It feels really high quality, too. I can’t believe how talented you are. And you’re _Ladybug,_ too. Stop hogging all the awesomeness points.”

Ladybug laughed. “I mean, before I was a superhero, I was just a normal girl with hobbies, and fashion happens to be my thing. I’m sure Chat Noir has a bunch of hidden talents, too… and so do you. Plenty of awesomeness to go around.”

“I guess…” Smirking a little at the irony, Adrien inspected the cuff on his right wrist. Despite having been dressed in designer clothing from the day he was born, this _still_ felt like the finest coat he’d ever worn. Then again, he was admittedly biased. “You know… my friend Marinette likes to design, too.”

Ladybug stilled. “… Oh? She does? She was at the party last night, wasn’t she?”

“Yeah.” A subtle ache rolled through Adrien’s heart as he answered, but he sidestepped the discomfort, pushing the seed of the thought to the back of his mind.

It didn’t matter who Ladybug was, and it didn’t matter that out of all the people he knew, he preferred that she was Marinette. It was fine if she wasn’t. More than fine—he loved Ladybug no matter what, and he wasn’t going to obsess about this.

Maybe he’d met her once and forgotten about her. He was sure civilian Ladybug was every bit as wonderful as Marinette, and there was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ to be worried or disappointed about.

Ladybug pinched the seams of the jacket on either side of Adrien’s waist, checking if she needed to make any adjustments. “Can you try lifting your arms up?”

Adrien raised his arms and windmilled them slowly to test the fit without endangering the seams. “Feels really comfortable,” he announced. Mind straying back to the previous topic—comparing Ladybug and Marinette—he added, “Her parents are bakers, too.”

“Oh? Funny coincidence.” Ladybug’s heart rate increased. Were her clues too obvious? She hadn’t intended to actually reveal herself yet. She was still dipping her feet in the water, weighing the risks, deciding what to do.

—But no, he _couldn’t_ be suspecting her now. She had used Mirage yesterday, and Ladybug and Marinette had been in the same place. The illusion was flawless. There was _no way_ he could be thinking Marinette was Ladybug.

“Yeah, I think you two would get along.” Adrien chuckled. “It would be really cool if you guys became friends. She’s amusingly well connected. She babysits the newscaster—you know, Nadja Chamack?— _her_ daughter, and she’s friends with Jagged Stone! She even designed his latest album cover! I mean, how awesome is that?”

Ladybug’s cheeks colored. “Pretty awesome,” she remarked modestly, checking a few other spots on the coat for size. “But why is it amusing?”

Adrien snickered to himself. “I mean, I love Marinette, but she’s not really the type I’d expect to have so many famous connections.”

Ladybug wasn’t sure whether to be happy or hurt. “What do you mean by that?”

If her voice came out sounding a little tight, Adrien did not show any signs that anything was out of the ordinary.

Adrien blinked, and shrugged. “I dunno, Marinette just clashes with the way I usually think of celebrity culture. People tend to do all kinds of underhanded and morally questionable things to get close to famous people. You know what they say, ‘it’s a dog-eat-dog world.’ But she’s so sweet and down-to-earth, definitely not the type of person who would trick anyone to get noticed… unlike _other_ people I know.”

Lila popped to Ladybug’s mind and she nodded in understanding. “That makes sense.”

“I guess it’s only natural for people to take to her, though. She always goes above and beyond to help people. Much like you, actually.”

“Aren’t you praising her a little _too_ much?” Ladybug teased, moving behind Adrien to check the collar and hide her smile.

“Don’t be jealous, Bug, I only have eyes for you,” Adrien turned his head, batting his lashes at her.

“But you kissed her,” Ladybug tossed back, feeling a devious little desire to see how he’d react.

She was secretly pleased when his cheeks glowed a mild rosy hue. “You mean _she_ kissed _me,”_ He protested.

“Anyway,” Ladybug decided to have mercy on him and change the topic. “I could say the same thing about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“What you said about Marinette clashing with celebrity culture. _You_ kind of clash, too.” When he looked perplexed, as if he couldn’t decide whether this was a compliment or not, she rushed to clarify, “And that’s definitely a good thing. You turned out to be _much_ sweeter than I expected.”

“What, you thought I was a brat at first?” Adrien laughed.

 _“No!”_ Ladybug drew out the word with a gasp in mock offense, but she was smiling. “I mean, all I knew was your pretty face at first, but it was definitely your kindness that I fell for.”

“Oh, all right.” Adrien smirked. “Glad to know it wasn’t just my face that reeled you in.”

Ladybug walked around him, admiring him from all angles, and sighed. “Not that I don’t appreciate your beauty. If I could see you wearing my designs for the rest of my life, I’d die a happy girl,” she gushed.

“Don’t talk about you dying,” Adrien chided. “And if you like me wearing your designs so much, you could always marry me and have a personal _mannequin.”_

Ladybug giggled. “I think that step comes sometime after you learning my name.”

“Point. But does the name really matter? I know _you,_ Bug.”

Her brain agreed, but her heart had trouble with that. At root, what they had was a level of comfort. But names and identities did matter quite a lot. Especially when her behavior around him at school felt increasingly like an act as it began to diverge from the way she acted around him as Ladybug. Once he figured out it was her, would he look at the memories of her act with disdain?

The thought gutted her—she felt hollow, and couldn’t come up with a lighthearted retort when _‘Yes, names matter’_ kept echoing in her head. So, to purge herself of the thought, she stood on tiptoe and brushed a light kiss on his lips.

He answered with an eager kiss back, leaning down and placing a hand behind her head so she could kiss him without straining.

Ladybug moved her lips to his jaw, admiring its perfect cut, and how regal the lines of his form looked in her design. “I hope you still love me when we’re old enough to marry,” she confessed in a whisper, before trailing the kisses down his jaw.

“Of course I will,” he vowed.

As Ladybug’s kisses reached the base of his neck, she paused, pulling away. “How can you be sure when you don’t even know who I am?”

“It doesn’t matter who you are. I love you,” Adrien insisted.

Ladybug frowned, her eyes still focused on his neck. “What if you’re already used to seeing me as a friend? Wouldn’t it be weird and hard to adjust?”

Adrien blinked. “… _Am_ I used to seeing you as a friend?”

“—Your neck will be cold. You need a scarf,” Ladybug declared abruptly, stepping away to look for something suitable in his walk-in closet.

Not that she really had to look, since she knew exactly what she wanted and where it was.

She came back with the blue one in hand, knit by her own hands in ultra-fine alpaca threads. Looping it around his neck, she stepped back to inspect and admire the way it sat between the wings of the upturned collar.

“It’s perfect,” she decided. “What do you think?”

Adrien walked to the bathroom to check in the mirror. “Wow, Bluebell, did you plan this? You’re right, it looks perfect.”

Ladybug only smiled.

—

“Don’t you think it looks a little _too_ perfect?” Plagg floated lazily behind Adrien’s head as he plopped down in his computer chair, sounding a bit like a shoulder-devil.

“What do you mean?” Adrien double-clicked the desktop icon for the school homework portal.

“Almost as if, I don’t know…” Plagg landed on the back of Adrien’s mouse-hand. “…they were made by the same person?”

Adrien side-eyed Plagg. “What are you talking about? That scarf was a gift from Father—you know that.”

Then again, Gabriel Agreste did not knit, and there was no tag on the scarf, so it probably didn’t come from a store.

Suspicious.

“He probably just designed it and had someone from the company make it for him,” Adrien thought aloud. “Ladybug probably designed the jacket to go with the scarf. She’s detailed like that.”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Has Ladybug ever seen you wear the scarf before?”

Adrien brought his hand to his chin in thought. “… Huh. Maybe not.”

She’d seen his closet before, but what were the chances she’d gotten a brief glimpse at his folded scarf and designed a whole coat to go with it?

Ladybug did have incredible attention to detail, _and_ she tended to be lucky, but Plagg’s words made him wonder.

What did it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've "finished" writing the series, meaning I've written all thirty-six chapters, but now I've realized there's something else I want to write about, so I might insert another chapter. ^_^
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts! See you for the next one.


	32. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have a joint research session in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry this fic has taken a long hiatus. I've finished the rest of the fic and have edited all the chapters, so they're all ready to post now. (And I know I said I had finished it in the previous chapter, which _was_ true, but then I decided to add _this_ chapter because I felt like there were certain topics I was neglecting in this story. So, now that this chapter is done, it's officially complete at thirty-seven chapters.)
> 
> I'll be posting one a day until I'm done. Thanks so much to anyone who's still following the story! I hope you enjoy.

“Aha… this paragraph might be useful.” Adrien peeled a semi-translucent neon-green page marker off his dispenser and pressed it to the top of the page, then slid the textbook over to Marinette.

Marinette leaned over and scanned the text. “Yeah, I think so. Good find.” She gave him a smile before returning to her own research.

Except it was hard to focus. She was on edge and paying way more attention to Adrien than her research. This was the first time they were alone together for an extended period of time since they’d started dating.

She’d had study sessions at his house before as Ladybug, so she didn’t think this would be very different—but it was. The way he looked at her was different. His eyes… weren’t _vacant,_ but they were missing the flicker of intimate warmth she had grown used to. She could feel the difference in familiarity.

It was almost as though she was in someone else’s body, which was an odd way to feel in her civilian clothes.

Realizing she had read the same paragraph three times, Marinette sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Adrien looked up. “You okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” Marinette dropped her hand and straightened up.

He gave her a bemused smile and turned back to the tome he was poring over.

Marinette felt a stab of disappointment that she didn’t fully understand, since what else should she expect to happen? They were in the library working on a school project, so of course they would only chat lightly about related topics. He didn’t _know_ she was his girlfriend. Yet, she was unhappy with the feeling of awkwardness that suffused every interaction between them when she was a civilian. Was it going to be like this once he found out who she was?

Suddenly, she felt determined to break through this and have a _real_ conversation with him, one that felt as natural as when she was Ladybug. Why shouldn’t they be able to talk when she was a civilian?

She could ask him about how the competition piece was going. Only, her civilian self didn’t know he had a competition coming up, and asking a personal question out of the blue in the middle of a research session seemed too random, so she’d have to build up to it.

“Uh, Adrien!”

Adrien’s head bobbed up quickly in alarm. “Um, yes?”

Marinette winced. Her tone had probably been too sharp. In a softer voice, she asked, “How are things lately? Busy?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous gesture. Was she making him nervous? Why? The thought that he was nervous made _her_ nervous.

“Yeah, a bit,” he answered. “Nothing out of the ordinary, though, and I’m keeping up pretty well. How about you?”

“Yeah—I mean, I’m nowhere near as busy as you, at least not with _mandatory_ activities, but I’ve got sewing projects and stuff. And, you know. School.” Marinette shut her mouth. Why was she babbling about herself when she wanted to talk about _him?_

“That’s great!” Adrien exclaimed. “I’m curious about what you’re working on these days.”

… Which would be the coats for their date costumes. Marinette laughed nervously. “Oh, nothing special. Just experimenting with a few things. Once I have something worthy to be seen, you’ll be the first person to know.” (That much was true, but it wouldn’t be Marinette showing him.)

“I can’t wait! I always love seeing your designs. You’re so talented, Marinette.” Adrien smiled and turned back to his textbook.

Marinette’s eyes lingered on him as he turned a page, perused the contents, and stuck another marker on the book. “Thanks,” she said quietly.

She looked back at the book in front of her, but it looked like a sea of gibberish.

How had she gotten completely derailed into talking about the designs she wasn’t supposed to talk about and _not_ his piano competition?

“Um, do you have any piano performances or anything coming up?” Marinette tried again, hoping he wouldn’t be annoyed that she kept interrupting his focus.

Adrien looked up again. He didn’t seem annoyed, but the smile that stretched across his lips didn’t look entirely genuine, either. It was his ‘default polite smile.’ “Uh, yeah, in two weeks.”

“Really? What are you playing?” She leaned forward with interest.

“Chopin’s Scherzo in B-flat minor,” Adrien answered with a grimace.

“What’s with the face? Is it not going well?” Marinette propped her chin on her hands and tilted her head inquisitively. He’d complained to Ladybug the other day about having trouble with the interpretation, and his own ideas clashing with what his teacher was telling him to do. She wanted to know how it was going, but she couldn’t just bring it up for no reason.

“I mean… it’s a little difficult for me, but it’s coming along. I guess I’ll be fine by the competition.”

“I’m sure it sounds amazing,” she encouraged. “I’d love to hear you play sometime!”

“Thanks, Marinette. I’d be honored to have the opportunity to play for you.” He shot her a grateful smile. “Do you play any instruments?”

“Not really.” Marinette twined a loose lock of hair around her finger, not liking that she was talking about herself again. “Just flute for a year in école primaire. Kind of wish I’d kept it up—I’m sure I’ve forgotten everything by now.”

“Oh, nice!” Adrien’s face lit up. “I can see you playing the flute. You know, it’s never too late to pick it up again or learn something new if you wanted.”

Frustration roiled in Marinette’s chest. It was the same pattern again—answer her question politely then deflect the focus onto her. She was beginning to grasp that Adrien didn’t talk much about himself to his friends. It was probably partly her own fault—ever since they’d started dating, she hadn’t made much effort to get closer to him as Marinette.

She didn’t know why she was so invested in having a real conversation with Adrien _now._ They were supposed to be studying, so there was no real reason for her to get upset that he didn’t want to have a heart-to-heart right here and now.

Except, now she was faced with the possibility that they _couldn’t_ have a genuine conversation as civilians and she needed to prove that wrong or it was going to drive her crazy and fuel her anxiety about revealing her identity down the line.

At last, she took a deep breath and tried again. “Are you reading anything? For fun, I mean?”

Adrien raised his eyes. He looked a bit surprised this time, but not in a bad way. “Yeah, actually. Howl’s Moving Castle.”

“Oh, really?” Marinette grinned. “I’m reading it too!”

“Wow, what are the chances?” Adrien let out a breathy laugh of surprise. Finally, it sounded genuine. “That’s awesome—I’m really loving it so far.”

“Yeah, I watched the movie with… um, a _friend_ recently, and I got curious about the book.” Marinette tried to hide the mischief in her smile.

Adrien’s eyebrows rose. “Really? Me too! I mean, I…” he lowered his voice. “I watched it with my girlfriend—you know, the girl I told you about before—and we decided to read the book together.”

“Oh?” Marinette released a giggle. “That’s so sweet!”

“Yeah.” Adrien’s smile widened, and his eyes softened, gaining a dreamy look, then he sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Marinette asked.

Adrien shook his head. “It’s just… I wish it didn’t have to be a secret,” he admitted. “I love her so much. I want to tell _everyone_ about her.”

Guilt chased the tenderness that flooded Marinette’s heart. If she only revealed her identity, all the complications would be gone. They could date like any two teenagers. They could sit here and talk about whatever they wanted to talk about. They could walk out of the library holding hands.

She reached out and put her hand over his, almost ready to tell him right then and there, no longer caring that she hadn’t told Chat yet.

Yet, when she opened her mouth, the words caught in her throat. If she told Adrien now, she would have to tell Chat _eventually—_ sooner rather than later. A barrage of doubts flooded her mind, drowning out her courage.

_What if Chat is angry when he finds out you told someone else first? What if he treats you differently in battle after knowing your identity? What if seeing inevitable media reports about you dating Adrien hurts Chat? Can you afford to throw angst into your relationship now, when you’re still the only two permanent miraculous holders, and Hawkmoth keeps getting stronger and smarter?_

Marinette sighed heavily, deflating as she once again backed down from her resolution, but she didn’t remove her hand from Adrien’s. “I know it’s hard to keep secrets, Adrien. I understand why you can’t tell me who she is, but if you want to talk to me about her, you can, okay? And feel free to talk to me about other things, too. Anything you want.”

Adrien gave a bemused smile, and Marinette felt his fingers twitch, as if the thought of pulling his hand away had crossed his mind. He didn’t, though. “Okay… thanks, Marinette.”

“I just… noticed that you don’t talk about yourself much,” Marinette ploughed on. She could _feel_ something like discomfort radiating from him, as a result of her hand pressed into his.

On any other day, she would have pulled back and let the curtain of emotional distance settle between them. But she didn’t want that to be their ‘normal.’ He may not know it, but Adrien was her boyfriend, her best friend, the person she could talk to about anything. There was no guarantee that finding out Ladybug was Marinette would automatically obliterate the awkwardness between them, so she had to start pioneering now.

“I mean—well—” Adrien shrugged. “I don’t have much to talk about. My life isn’t very exciting.”

“Yes it is, because it’s _your_ life, and besides, it’s not like you’re trying to entertain anyone,” Marinette insisted. “We’re friends, right? Whatever you want to talk about, I’m here to listen. Even if it’s just complaining about homework or what’s frustrating you about learning a piece.”

Adrien pursed his lips, but didn’t say anything.

“I mean, unless it makes you feel uncomfortable,” Marinette qualified. “I’m not trying to force you into anything.”

Adrien took a deep breath, looking into the corner of the room.

“What is it?” Marinette asked.

“It’s just…” Adrien let out a sigh. “How do I put this? My life is so different from everyone else’s, and I’m afraid of seeming like I’m … trying to show off or something. No one wants to hear about how I got a wax statue of myself made or how I got a skin treatment to prepare for a new ad campaign. Even to _me_ it sounds snobby and narcissistic.”

“Hey.” Marinette squeezed Adrien’s hand, drawing his gaze back to her. “I don’t think you’re snobby or narcissistic, not at all. I _know_ your life is different, and that’s fine. You can tell me about those things, too, okay? There’s no way I’d ever think you were trying to show off. Same with Alya and Nino. This is what friends are for, isn’t it?”

Adrien nodded with a thoughtful expression as he chewed on Marinette’s words.

She smiled. Her hand on his felt more natural now, like a barrier between them had broken and now the tension was leveling out. He looked vulnerable with his cheeks dusted in cherry-blossom pink, gazing at her with gentle gratitude.

If she were Ladybug now, she would have leaned forward and given him a kiss to reassure him of her love and support. As the thought fluttered through her mind, she unwittingly glanced downward at his lips. They looked so soft, so inviting.

The air around them seemed charged with a new kind of energy, the way it does when two people are connecting for the first time and consciousness of the time and place fade out, replaced by a stark focus on one another. Despite the vague awareness that they had no business sharing kisses as Adrien and _Marinette,_ she began to lean forward, as if pulled by an invisible force.

He wasn’t pulling away. Was it just Marinette, or was he leaning forward, too?

“Um… thanks, Marinette,” Adrien said, breaking the spell. This time, it sounded more heartfelt than the first time he had said it. A smile stretched across his lips, and his blush deepened. “I’ll try to open up more.”

Marinette drew back her hand and straightened, glancing away in embarrassment. Of _course_ he wasn’t leaning in. He’d never cheat on Ladybug like that, and he felt so bad when Marinette had kissed him for the dare. She mentally kicked herself for her weakness.

“I’m glad.—Anyway! I’m sorry for getting us distracted.” Marinette scrambled for the textbook she’d been looking at before and flipped to a page she had marked previously, just to have something to draw his attention away from what had just happened. “Look, check out this paragraph! It seems good.”

She pointed and shoved the book in front of him, surreptitiously reading over his shoulder to remind herself what it was about.

“Yeah, this is perfect!” Adrien said, eyes still flicking left and right as he skimmed.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief.

The rest of the research session passed in a blur, almost as if the intimate moment hadn’t happened at all. Yet, by the end of it, even though they didn’t talk about anything more than their school project, they both felt like something had changed for the better.


	33. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien awakens from nightmares; thankfully, Ladybug is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy Thursday. I hope you enjoy today's chapter.

Ladybug stirred awake at the sound of panicked breathing.

Alarmed, she sat up. She was in Adrien’s bed, and before she could take stock of what was happening, his hands were plunging into her hair, desperately pulling her closer to kiss her deeply. “You’re here—you’re alive,” he murmured against her lips.

She tasted salt and broke away.

“A-Adrien, what’s wrong?”

Her hands found his cheeks in the darkness, and she used her thumbs to wipe away rivulets of tears.

“Y-you…” his chest heaved as he let out an anguished sob. “It didn’t work. I kept swiping and swiping the bracelet, but it didn’t work.”

“You were dreaming,” Ladybug murmured, scooting closer and wrapping her arms around him.

He let his head fall against her chest, circling her waist tightly. “S-sorry,” he choked out, taking a trembling breath.

“Don’t be sorry, my love.” Ladybug stroked his hair soothingly. “It’s over. I’m sorry for putting you through that.”

Her tears dropped into his hair as she held him until he calmed down.

“It’s not your fault,” Adrien whispered. His sobbing had quieted, and he raised himself up on his palms, to sit up against the headboard. He opened his arm, and Ladybug curled against his side, head on his shoulder.

“Yes, it is,” Ladybug sighed. “I gave you the miraculous.”

_“I’m_ the one who chose to keep trying even though it was obvious I should have stopped.” Adrien ran his fingers along the textured material of the arm of Ladybug’s suit. “I was stubborn, and I turned a blind eye to my true duty.”

It took a moment before Ladybug realized she didn’t know what he was talking about. “True duty? What do you mean?” she pulled away, sitting straighter and straining to see him in the darkness.

“I’m sorry, Ladybug—I was going to wait and let you decide when this was going to happen, but I can’t do this anymore. I… I can’t bear the thought of something happening and losing you without you ever knowing the truth.” He took a deep breath.

“What are you talking about, Adrien?” Ladybug began to feel alarmed.

“I”m Chat Noir,” he blurted out.

Three beats of silence passed, and when Ladybug didn’t respond, Adrien buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry. I had to tell you. I’m sorry for deceiving you.”

“Deceiving me?” Ladybug’s voice was weak. “N-no, don’t… you didn’t… wait, really? You’re _Chat Noir?”_

She was flummoxed, but she knew Adrien wouldn’t joke with her at a time like this.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated in answer, face still hidden in his hands. “You rejected me, and I feel like I went behind your back to date you and—you probably hate me now. ”

“Adrien, no…” Grasping him by the wrists, Ladybug peeled his hands away from his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Don’t apologize. I don’t hate you! Not at all. You didn’t deceive me. I… oh gosh, I should have known.” Everything made so much more sense now.

“You’re not mad at me for not telling you?”

“How could I be mad?” Memories of everything she had said about Chat Noir to Adrien flooded back, bringing with them stings of guilt, then horror. “Oh, my sweet prince. I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Adrien questioned.

Ladybug shook her head, certain he could feel her gesture even if he couldn’t see clearly. Too many careless statements about her partner flitted across her mind—assuring Adrien there was nothing going on between them—anecdotes making fun of him—calling him a brother—lightly complaining about his behavior post-akuma-fight—too much to address now.

“So, you’re… really okay with it?” Adrien asked tentatively. His arm found its way around her waist and he pulled her closer, laying his cheek against her temple.

“Of _course,”_ Ladybug emphasized, before remembering they were talking about Desperada before. She gasped in realization as the pieces clicked into place. “You took the snake miraculous because I asked you to. We fought without Chat Noir.” 

“Yeah… I was so happy that you picked me. How could I say no? _—I know,_ I’m an idiot.” Adrien hung his head.

Placing a hand along his jawline, Ladybug turned his face toward her and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. “You’re _not_ an idiot, Adrien. It was my fault. I just wanted to have you fighting beside me because I had a huge crush on you. It was completely selfish and immature, I didn’t think about _you_ or consider that I was potentially going to scar you for life… and oh my gosh, you’ve already been fighting beside me from day one. Oh my gosh, _you’re Chat Noir.”_

She gaped at him as the truth sunk further in, struggling mentally to process the simple fact.

“You don’t look too happy,” Adrien observed, drawing his knees into his chest.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just—a lot to get used to,” Ladybug rushed to assure him, laying an arm across his back and leaning her head against his. “Don’t hide… it’s all in the past, right? I love you.”

“Like a brother?” He joked, weakly but with a hint of good humor.

“You’re my boyfriend!” Ladybug dug her fingers into his sides, coaxing a yelp out of him. “I love you— _I’m in love with you,”_ she clarified.

Grabbing the wrist of her tickling hand, Adrien leaned in to nuzzle her nose with his.

Ladybug’s stomach took a plunge as she realized what she had to do.

“I’m Marinette,” she whispered before his lips touched hers.

He froze for an excruciating moment, then breathed “Oh,” against her lips.

He kissed her, tangling his fingers in her hair, caressing her cheek, tracing the line of her neck with reverence.

“You’re not at all surprised?” Marinette murmured, floundering but not unhappy under his affections.

“After Alya’s party? A little, yeah. But also, not really. If anyone could pull off the impossible, it’d be you… brilliant, beautiful Bug.”

She surrendered herself to the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Thank you so much for reading. Let me know your thoughts, it's always good to hear from you. <3


	34. Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I guess I should have been putting the kiss prompt as the summary for each chapter, but I sort of forgot what I had been doing. Since it's been a while since I was steady in updating this series, just as a reminder:
> 
> **ouji** \- prince - Adrien  
>  **mushi** \- bug - Ladybug/Marinette
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Marinette stretched her legs on her deck lounge chair and pulled the flaps of her long cardigan sweater tighter over her chest. The air was becoming chilly even during the day, but she was determined to make the most of the waning summer.

Her phone sounded, and she reached over to grab it from the side wall, then smiled at a picture of a bunch of violet-blue flowers that popped up in her chat thread with Adrien, followed by a single message.

**ouji:** hey bluebell

Butterflies stirred in her chest as she busied her thumbs typing a response.

**mushi:** does this mean your photoshoot is done?

**ouji:** Yup. But I’m still at the park waiting for you. Thought we could grab our last ice cream of the season?

Marinette was already up out of her lounge chair and slipping down her hatch.

**mushi:** only nino found out, right?

**ouji:** Yeah, why?

**mushi:** i’m coming as myself

She had made it all the way to the front door and paused before turning the knob. She didn’t need his permission—she knew it would be fine—but at the same time, she  _ did  _ need it. She needed the assurance that nothing had changed between them even after he had learned her civilian identity.

**ouji:** I was hoping you would. :D <3

A breath Marinette hadn’t even realized she was holding rushed out of her chest, leaving relief in its wake.

**mushi:** see you in five minutes <3

—

“Tikki, please say something encouraging,” Marinette fretted as she entered the gate of the Place des Vosges.

“Why, Marinette?” Tikki squeaked, making eye contact through the opening of her purse. “Are you nervous?”

“Yes!” Marinette shrieked. When a few park patrons looked in her direction, she grinned and waved at them, then quieted her tone. “Yes, Tikki… I’m very nervous.”

“Marinette,” Tikki said in an exasperated tone, “This is the same Adrien you’ve been dating for more than a month. What do you have to be nervous about?”

“This is our  _ first date, Tikki!”  _ Marinette hissed frantically.

Tikki frowned. It seemed like Marinette was getting even more worked up rather than calming down. “Now, Marinette, that’s a ridiculous statement if I’ve ever heard one. You’ve been on quite a few dates, and you’ve even slept in his bed.”

“He didn’t know Marinette was sleeping in his bed!”

“He knew Marinette slept in his bed last night.”

“Yes… but—!” Marinette let out a frustrated, incoherent squeak.

“But nothing. You’ll be fine, Marinette! Just go up to your boyfriend and give him a kiss—it’s that simple.”

“Right… simple,” Marinette muttered, scanning the benches for the familiar beloved blond mop.

She spotted him before he saw her, cross-legged on a bench and staring intently at his phone.

“Boo.” Marinette stepped in front of him, hands clenched due to her nerves.

He looked up and his face brightened in delight. “Bugaboo!”

Marinette burst into laughter. It felt absurd to hear the nickname from Adrien’s mouth. “How much did it hurt not to call me that since we started dating?” The tease rolled off her tongue, and she realized Tikki was right. Two lines in, and already she felt no awkwardness.

“Oh, it hurt, but I survived,” he sighed dramatically, then flipped his phone screen around to show her. “Does this look like me?”

She had to squint and let her pupils adjust before she could make out what was on his screen in the sunlight. It was one of those apps where you make a look-alike of yourself.

Marinette hummed, making a show of checking out the leather-jacket-clad avatar. “Not too bad,” she evaluated. “Your part is on the opposite side, though. And do you actually have a jacket like that in your wardrobe?”

“Maybe.” A mischievous grin swept across Adrien’s features. “Why, you think leather  _ suits _ me?”

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh, trying to reconcile the image of her sweet, sometimes-shy boyfriend with her flamboyant, pun-slinging partner. It wasn’t  _ that  _ much of a stretch, but she kept having these repeated moments of clarity where she felt like she was superimposing the two boys for the first time. “This is so weird. Do I even know you anymore?”

“Better than you thought, I’d say.” Adrien winked. “Hey, can you design yours so we can make cute pics of them doing things together?”

“Okay, if you wish.” She stuck out her tongue, pretending she wasn’t swooning at the thought of chibi Adrien kissing or walking hand in hand with chibi Marinette.

“Maybe not now, though.” Adrien stood, stuffing his phone in his pocket, and took hold of Marinette’s hands, facing her. “We’ve got better plans, haven’t we?”

Her eyes were soft, as he looked down at her with an expression that only spoke of love and adoration.

“Much better plans,” she agreed.

He leaned down to kiss her, and she knew everything would be perfectly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Hope you have a wonderful day/evening.


	35. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combined two prompts for this one: _Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss._ Also, _Kisses shared under an umbrella._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope all is well on this fine Saturday. Enjoy the chapter.

The rain fell in sheets. It was only a short walk from Marinette’s house to the school, but the soles of her shoes were already soaked through.

The sound of tires disturbing a puddle drew Marinette’s attention. She was rarely early enough to be there when Adrien’s car arrived.

“Good morning, Marinette!” Adrien called out, slamming the car door behind him and running to catch up with her, one hand raised above his head.

“Where’s your umbrella?” Marinette held ‘hers’ out to cover him more than her.

Adrien pointed up, grinning.

“—Oh, yeah.” Heat rose to Marinette’s cheeks. “I should probably give this back, shouldn’t I? I meant—”

“No! I was kidding.” Adrien laughed. “You don’t have to give it back. I have a folding one in my bag, but I thought it would be nicer to join you.” He put an arm lightly around her waist so they could stand closer under the umbrella.

Marinette’s cheeks colored further, though it was for a different reason now. “Is it really okay… out in the public like this?” she whispered.

“Why not? We don’t have to hide anymore,” he boasted, pecking her cheek.

“O-okay.” Marinette relaxed under the comfort of his arm, and they ascended the school front steps in tandem, three-legged-race style.

“Wait.” Adrien brought them to a stop before they reached the gate and pulled her behind the column.

Marinette gave him a questioning gaze.

“Nino still thinks I’m dating Ladybug, so we’ll have to be subtle today, at least until we can figure out what to tell him,” he murmured. “One last kiss, though?”

Marinette nodded and he leaned in to meet her lips with his.

The patter of raindrops hitting the umbrella masked the sound of footsteps approaching until it was too late.

“Dude, what the—What are you—?!”

Adrien whirled around to find a spluttering and wet Nino, peering under the canopy of the shared umbrella with a confounded look on his face.

“Nino!” Adrien’s face broke into a broad, overexaggerated smile. “Good morning!”

“Dude.” Nino gripped Adrien by the arm, gently yet firmly, and pulled him away from Marinette. She followed with the umbrella, trying to shield the boys at her own expense. Nino’s eyes darted to her, then back to Adrien, before he decided separating them was a lost cause and he needed to talk to Adrien _right now_ even if they had an audience.

“What’s going on, dude?” Nino demanded in a low whisper. “I thought you were dating you-know-who.”

“Y-yeah, about that…” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “You see…”

“Yup! He is.” Marinette nodded furiously.

Adrien turned sharply to look at her, mouth falling open.

“Wait.” Nino’s forehead wrinkled, and he stared at Marinette as if she had grown three heads. “What?”

“Yes, I am,” she declared.

“Wait…” Nino repeated, even more confused. _“What?!”_

Marinette stepped between the two boys, handing the umbrella to Adrien as she passed. Leaning into Nino’s ear, she whispered loudly enough for Adrien to hear (but no one else), “I trust you’ll keep my secret, _Shell Boy.”_

Adrien gasped, eyes flicking to Nino.

Marinette stared each of them firmly in the eye.

“I’m the guardian,” she whispered, “and I’ve decided that secrets aren’t as helpful as we give them credit for.”

“Badass,” Nino muttered under his breath.

“Isn’t she, though?” Adrien whispered to his friend.

“Can I tell Alya?” Nino asked.

 _“I’ll_ talk to her,” Marinette insisted, then brought the boys into a huddle, their foreheads almost touching. “This doesn’t mean let down your guard, okay?” she pressed.

“Yes, ma’am,” Nino nodded.

“Always careful and _purr-_ epared, my Lady,” Adrien leaned back to salute.

“That means no cat puns and ‘my Lady,’” Marinette admonished.

“… Wait, _WHAT?!”_

Several students looked their way at Nino’s sudden exclamation.

On second thought, the front steps of the school right before class probably wasn’t the place or time for this Very Important Team Meeting.

_Ah, well, no harm done._

“Yup, it’s him,” Marinette sighed. “And now that that’s out of the way… back to school mode.”

She took hooked arms with both boys, and they walked together through the gate, not caring if they got a little wet under the single umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3


	36. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: (1) _Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips._ (2) _Brushing a kiss along the shell of the other person’s ear._ (3) _A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho, I started combining prompts like crazy. Sorry I'm posting this so late, I nearly forgot! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next akuma fight was a surreal experience for Chat Noir.

It was one thing to  _ know _ Ladybug was Marinette, but it was quite another to actually see her in action.

Every time he felt himself falling into routine, he would stop and realize yet again, as if waking from a dream multiple times, that the girl doing acrobatics in mid air—the girl who sliced through iron beams with her yo-yo string—the girl who threw haughty taunts at Hawkmoth’s akuma—was  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng. _

He was in  _ awe.  _ It felt like that first battle with Stoneheart all over again, falling for her all over again. And yet…

“You look paw-sitively stunning today, my Lady,” he praised breathlessly as she caught him, preventing what could have potentially been a nasty landing. “You’ve swept me right off my feet.”

“The akuma’s going to sweep you off your feet if you don’t pay attention!” Releasing him, Ladybug whipped out her yo-yo just in time to use it as a shield against an incoming beam of rainbow plasma. “I know what to do. Buy me some time, and when I signal, Cataclysm the Arc du Triomphe.”

“Got it,” Chat muttered, splitting his staff in two and leaping toward the akuma.

He really shouldn’t feel hurt by her deflecting his flirting and using a businesslike tone with him. They were in the middle of a fight, and communication usually defaulted to yelling or nonverbal gestures.

Their rapport was the same as usual, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. Yet, a nagging part of him expected  _ something  _ to change after Ladybug realized  _ he  _ was the person she was in love with.

He still felt like he was chasing after her attention. Wasn’t this tension between them supposed to be gone? Did Ladybug still think of him as a  _ brother?  _ Was this going to make things weird between them? Would she have second thoughts about dating him?

—He shouldn’t be thinking about all this during an akuma fight.

After the battle ended, she held her congratulatory fist out to him with a confident smirk. The same as always.

_ No kiss? _ the cheeky part of his brain supplied, but reason reminded him that there were people watching. They couldn’t just kiss without first discussing making their relationship public as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

So, the question remained unanswered: how Marinette Dupain-Cheng  _ actually  _ felt about the fact that she was in a relationship with so-called  _ brother-figure _ Chat Noir.

Because it was one thing to  _ know  _ he was Chat Noir, but what if her gut instinct made the idea of kissing him seem repulsive now that he was actually standing in front of her in the catsuit?

Anxiety sapped Chat Noir’s strength as he pounded Ladybug’s fist. “You looked awesome out there, Bugaboo,” he murmured in a last-ditch attempt to fish for some sort of reaffirmation from her that her feelings hadn’t changed. Before she could answer, Nadja Chamack shoved a mic between the two heroes, tailed by her cameraman.

“Ladybug, that was incredible! Could you explain to Paris what exactly happened inside the truck?”

Ladybug turned to answer, facial expression schooled into a PR-ready mask.

Well. That would keep her busy for a while.

Chat would usually hang around to offer moral support or take care of the victim, but there was already a medical team attending to her. He felt sullen, frustrated, and impatient, and all eyes were on Ladybug, so he slipped away quietly.

He was halfway across Paris when he heard her call his name.

As soon as he turned around, she knocked the air out of him with a mighty hug, arms thrown haphazardly around his neck. It was only thanks to his quick reflexes and super strength that they managed to stay upright.

“I’m so sorry, my prince. I got caught up in the battle, and I’m so used to the way we’ve always been, and I mean I  _ know  _ it’s you, but I kind of forgot, and I’m sorry if it seemed like I was rejecting you or being cold or—”

She stopped babbling when Chat ducked his head and skimmed a kiss against the shell of her ear.

“It’s okay, Marinette,” he whispered, pacified and smitten, especially after she’d released the stream of words in a way that was so undeniably, endearingly Marinette. He was absolutely sure that he loved her with all his heart. “I understand.”

She loosened her grip around his neck just enough to take in his gentle expression before lunging forward to kiss him.

Ah. So there was his answer.

For a moment, he basked in the feeling of her lips against his, and the reassurance that came with it, before a passing thought made him smile.

Ladybug broke the kiss. “What’s so funny?”

“Is this how you treat your brother?” Chat chuckled. “This is incest. Scandalous, my Lady!”

“Well… I’m just a  _ platonic friend _ to you, aren’t I?” Ladybug scowled playfully.

“That was just my excuse to love you and not feel guilty about it!” Chat Noir shot back, realizing at the same moment that it was true.

“Well—same!” Ladybug pouted.

“So… we’re even, then.” A goofy smile spread across Chat Noir’s face.

“Even.” Ladybug moved closer, eyes half-lidded.

“Can we replace the fist bump with a kiss?” Chat pleaded.

Ladybug’s expression went flat. “No.”

“Come on, LB, you know eighty percent of Paris ships—”

“Shut up and kiss me, you clown,” Ladybug breathed.

Chat happily obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading. <3 Let me know what you thought!


	37. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We've finally arrived at the last chapter. Thank you sooo much to everyone who's made it this far. I really appreciate your comments and support! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

They got rid of their burner phones—they didn’t need them anymore. They could finally indulge in the blessed freedom of texting with their regular phones.

Along with other obvious benefits of a public relationship, of course… like being able to share kisses before class, have couple rivalries with Alya and Nino, or share a single ice cream when they went to André’s.

But it was the little things, like not having to surreptitiously text in a bathroom stall via a special phone silenced and normally zipped into a pouch within a hidden compartment, that reminded Adrien how much he valued the loss of secrecy.

“Good night,” Adrien texted Marinette, followed by a stream of heart-eyed and kissing cat emojis. He set the phone on the broad bed frame beside his pillow, a blissful smile gracing his lips.

He was half sunken into a pleasant dream about strawberry shampoo and bluebell eyes and dates without wigs when he realized that the insistent tapping sound _wasn’t_ part of the dream and jolted awake.

He sat up straight in bed. “Plagg, did you hear that?”

“Probably your girlfriend,” Plagg drawled.

_But why…?_

Eyes focusing, Adrien saw that there was indeed a dark shadow on the window. He hadn’t left the window unlocked this time, since they didn’t have to sneak around anymore. He got up to let her in.

“What’s up, Bugaboo?” Adrien pulled her into a hug as soon as she climbed into the room.

“Nothing…” She buried her face in his shoulder. “Just couldn’t sleep… I missed you.”

“Are you saying you wanna be my bedbug again for tonight?” He grinned.

She nodded and looked up at him. “If it’s still okay. I know we don’t have to, but—”

“Of course it’s okay.” Unwrapping his arms from around her, he took her by the hand and led her back to his bed. He slid in first, giving her plenty of room on her favorite side. “You’re welcome here anytime.”

“Spots off,” Ladybug whispered, and a pink poof of energy dissipated off her skin as she slid under the covers and snuggled against him. “Tikki, can you wake me at three?”

“Of course, Marinette.” Tikki pecked her forehead before zooming off to join Plagg.

“Comfy?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah.” Marinette hummed contentedly.

A thought surfaced in Adrien’s mind—something he’d been meaning to ask her about. “Hey, Marinette?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, uh…” He thought about how to word it. “Something Plagg said got me thinking, and I was just wondering… is there something about my scarf that I don’t know? The blue one, I mean.”

Marinette stilled, eyes widening. “What did Plagg say?”

“Not anything bad, don’t worry. It’s just—I thought it was a gift from my father, but he kind of hinted—” Adrien decided to cut to the chase. “Did you make it?”

Marinette sat up, indignant, and looked around for the snitch. “Tikki!”

There was no answer.

Adrien chuckled, sitting up as well. “So… you did?”

Marinette deflated. “Yeah. For your birthday last year. I guess there was a mix-up and somehow you were told it was from your father, but I decided to just… let it be.” She shrugged.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Adrien tilted his head inquisitively.

Marinette bit her lip. “I didn’t want to ruin your happiness or disappoint you… I’m sorry for deceiving you.”

Adrien reached out and touched her moonlight-rimmed cheek. “No need to apologize—you didn’t deceive me. My father and Nathalie are the ones who did that.” Sliding his hand down to her shoulder, he pulled her into a hug. “Thank you… I loved the scarf when I got it, and I love it even more now that I know it’s from you.”

Marinette let out a small sound of relief, somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Of course I like it—even if you gave me the ugliest, earwax-brown single sock with holes in it, I’d still love it. Because I love you,” Adrien whispered. Marinette tipped her head back, and Adrien leaned down to place a delicate kiss on her lips.

“Love you too,” Marinette murmured, still smiling at his joke.

Releasing her, Adrien relaxed back onto his pillow, patting the space beside him invitingly. She lowered herself beside him, nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder.

“Good night, Princess,” Adrien bid her quietly as his eyes fluttered shut, his voice thrumming against Marinette’s ear.

“Good night,” she mumbled, already succumbing to drowsiness.

Adrien could think of no better way to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, and thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the series. As always, I love hearing from you, so I'd be delighted if you leave a comment. Stay safe and be well! <3

**Author's Note:**

> [Let's be friends?](https://mireilletan.tumblr.com)


End file.
